


The Solace of a Murder

by Ghosty_Bee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Discrimination, Drug Addiction, Everyone is traumatized, F/F, Gang! AU, Gen, Graphic Description, Hate Crimes, I love them I swear, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Once I figure ot what I am doing, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Violence, corrupt organizations, drug dealers, mafia, smugglers, they're all suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_Bee/pseuds/Ghosty_Bee
Summary: In the charming city of Solace, organized crime runs rampant without mercy. It's a city you tend to end up in more than look for, and it's not a place you'd want to stay.Enter Karasuno, an old gang that fell from power years ago. They're making a comeback, and obliterating the delicate balance between the numerous crime syndicates that call Solace home turf. With new blood in their ranks, Karasuno is shooting for the top of the food chain.Mostly follows KageHina, but everyone gets a little romance and a lot of danger.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been toying with for quite a while, and decided to put up the first chapter to see if anyone is interested. I love gang AUs and figured I should indulge myself. I would really appreciate some feedpack, if anyone has a few words to spare.

Shoyou had been born and raised in Solace, and he figured out at a young age that the world didn’t owe him shit.  Despite the charming name, Solace wasn’t really the place you would want to settle down and start a family. More than anything, it was the place you just… ended up; when you had no place else to go.

Shoyou’s mother was a textbook example of one of these people; kicked out of her home and drifted place to place with the winds, until she inevitably ended up in Solace, the unofficial Sin Capital. Many mistakes later, she ended up with Shoyou, and then Natsu six years later.

Shoyou grew up hungry, struggling to make sure Natsu had enough in her stomach. His father only showed up to whore out his mother, who was more often than not too high to care for herself, let alone her children. Shoyou figured it was nothing short of a miracle that both Natsu and he survived past infancy.

When he was twelve, his mother fell asleep after a particularly heavy dosage, and never woke up again. The children were taken in by their father, and Shoyou was no fool; he knew what Mr. Hinata had planned for them as they grew up. So he struck a deal with his father; Shoyou would do whatever was asked of him without complaint, so long as Natsu was never expected to do the same.

Thus, Shoyou couldn’t attend school anymore, busy compliantly doing whatever his father asked. Running errands, managing the storefront of the brothel hidden behind, and allowing his body to be sold when someone expressed a sick interest. His father always made extra when that happened; Shoyou was the owner’s own son, after all. But as long as Natsu could return to him from school and jump into his arms, excitedly telling him about whatever she learned that day; it was all worth it.

Three years passed them by, and they lived as peacefully as they could manage. Shoyou was fifteen at this point, Natsu nine. Secretly, Shoyou had been saving up any spare change he could find, wanting to gather enough to escape this terror house they lived in. He wanted to get Natsu out before she was old enough to realize what Shoyou did so that she could still smile like she did. But Solace was a cruel city, and Natsu was eventually shown their reality.

One day, Natsu was late getting home from school, you see. Shoyou had grown anxious, nervously waiting for his precious little sister to walk through the front door of the store. Natsu was a smart girl, always wanting to learn new things, and Shoyou had taught her everything he could about keeping herself safe. Yet she was just one small girl against the world. Every second was agonizing.

Well after dinnertime, Natsu finally came home, but not alone. A young man walked through the door of the storefront, a small and battered girl in his arms. Shoyou choked on his sobs as he frantically rushed to his little sister, unconscious in the stranger’s arms.

“What happened?” He cried, ripping her from the man’s arms. “What did you do to her?” Shoyou cradled Natsu to his chest, listening to her soft breathing, almost shuddering in relief and horror. He tried to ignore her tattered clothes and the blood running down her bare legs.

The man shook his head quietly. “She was alone and almost unconscious, halfway behind a dumpster in an alleyway a few blocks from here. I found this address on her belongings.” He held up Natsu’s dirty, pink school bag as proof.

Shoyou wasn’t sure he believed the story, but thanked the stranger regardless, snatching Natsu’s bag from the stranger and ran up the stairs, desperate to help her, however he could.

The stranger lingered for a moment, watching the young kid rush the little girl away, before turning to leave, his black jacket with an orange stripe on the bottom hem forever etched into Shoyou’s mind.

So focused on Natsu, Shoyou forgot the features of his little sister’s savior, only remembering the wild, black hair, sharp and intense eyes, and the commanding air he had about him, regardless of the man’s short stature. Almost like a little giant.

Quietly, Shoyou cleaned Natsu up, removing her tattered and dirty clothes, tears streaming down his face as he cleaned the cuts and finger-shaped bruises on her delicate skin. He gave her a comfy set of pajamas before carefully tucking her into their shared bed.

He went back to work after that; their father would throw a fit if he found out Shoyou left the storefront unattended, regardless of the circumstances.

Hours later, Mr. Hinata had not yet returned from his ‘business trip’, but Shoyou found that he couldn’t care less, as his thoughts kept drifting back to his little sister sleeping upstairs. He sat, worrying his lips between his teeth when tiny, shaking, hands wrapped around his waist.

“Natsu! Thank goodness you’re awake!” He cried, twisting to hold her tightly, the tears again returning. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing. He stroked her hair as he pulled her into his lap, rocking himself back and forth softly. “I’m sorry,” he cried. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.” This just made Natsu sob harder, clinging onto her older brother for dear life.

“They… They were waiting for me!” Natsu wailed, shaking at the memory.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Your big brother is here.” Shoyou soothed, tears still streaming down his face as he tried to comfort himself as much as Natsu.

Natsu didn’t return to school after that, nor did she leave the building unless Shoyou was with her. She shied away from physical contact, and always watched the shadows of a room, expecting something to jump out and grab her.

Shoyou worked himself to the bone, doing whatever he could to get Natsu away from her fears. He paid for online schooling, and fought tooth and nail whenever their father told him Natsu needed to earn her keep. She would do household chores, but Shoyou refused to let her work downstairs; taking on even more unsavory jobs to compensate.

By the time Shoyou was eighteen, Natsu had finally begun to come out her shell, bit by bit. At the age of twelve, Natsu was already taking high school entry level courses, having focused solely on school as not to remember anything else. She had convinced Shoyou to let her help him clean the downstairs with him, giving the boy a much needed breather everyday.

It was one of these such days that Shoyou was resting quietly at the front deskー head nestled in his folded armsー as he listened to Natsu excitedly explain the topic of an essay that she had just finished writing while she swept the floor.

An automated beep alerted the siblings of someone opening the front door, catching the pair’s attention. Three men entered loudly, and Shoyou greeting them stiffly, recognizing them as long time patrons and friends of his father’s. Natsu stared at them as they moved moved towards the frontdesk, sparingly glancing at Shoyou, which he was thankful for. Occasionally, those three were  _ much _ too interested in him.

Mr. Hinata chose that moment to march down the stairs, greeting his guests warmly. They quickly swept him up in their conversation, the four preparing to move to where the bar and brothel proper was hidden.

A loud  _ clack _ interrupted them, Natsu having dropped the broom to the tiles, tears silently streaming down her face as she desperately wrapped her arms around herself. Shoyou all but vaulted himself over the counter, quickly going to his little sister’s side.

“Natsu?” He whispered, putting an arm over her shoulder, but she flinched involuntarily at his touch. She couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from the three men. “Natsu, what’s wrong?” Shoyou prosisted, his heart in his throat.

“They were… they were…” The whispered words died in her throat as she staggered backwards, pressing herself into her brother’s chest. Natsu frantically met her brother’s worried gaze. “They’re the ones who hurt me!” She wailed frantically, visibly shaking. Shoyou enveloped her in a tight embrace, hiding her face in his chest as he glared at the three men who looked like they just now recognized her.

“So the little shrimp was still hanging around?” One of them asked, turning to the sibling’s father. “Mr. Hinata, you were holding out on us this whole time! We would’ve loved to go for another round or two, right boys?” They laughed.

“It was you?” Shoyou hissed, surprised to find his father echoing him with equal venom. Their father barely cared when Shoyou told him what happened and explained why Natsu couldn’t go to school anymore. He was mostly worried about her possible medical bills.

“You were the ones who used her?” Their father yelled, spit flying from his mouth.

“Calm down, Mr. Hinata! It happened years ago!” The three men defended themselves, but their father would have none of it. 

“Do you idiots realize how much you knuckleheads cost me? Her virginity was going to make me a small fortune someday! But you bastards  _ ruined _ that plan! You ruined  _ her! _ She’s so fucking traumatized she’s practically useless!” He raged and raged, getting up in their faces.

Shoyou saw red as he squeezed Natsu tighter, praying she was too busy crying to hear what they were saying. 

She wasn’t.

Quietly, Shoyou led Natsu to the nearby utility closet. He sat her down inside and whispered softly, “Your big brother is going to protect you, so keep quiet here, okay?” Scared and confused, Natsu could only nod. “Stay here until I come back, and don’t come out until I come to get you.” Again, she nodded with uncertainty. “Pinkie promise?” He asked, sticking out his pinkie. Usually she would laugh, telling him how she wasn’t a child anymore, and that she was too old for pinkie promises. But she couldn’t find her voice to tell him. So she extended a shaking hand and curled her finger around his. Shoyou nodded, satisfied, and shut the closet door, flashing her a bright grin as he did.

There was muffled yelling, only getting louder once the door was shut securely. Something shattered on the ground. Natsu covered her mouth with her hands when someone screamed. There was a lot of bumps and grunts under all the shouting and swearing, followed by a singular gunshot, making Natsu jump in fright. Another shout and crashing noise. Then it was quiet, Natsu’s own sobs surrounding her as she tried to stay quiet like Shoyou told her to.

The utility closet door opened, and Natsu flinched, fearful of who might be behind the door, but then Shoyou’s hand was held out to her, and she squeaked in relief. He was splattered with bloodー it matted his hair and dripped down his jawline, his shirt had bloody handprints where he hastily wiped his red smeared handsー but she leaped into his arms and wrapped him in a tight hug regardless. “It’s okay,” Shoyou promised, holding her tight. “They won’t ever hurt you again. Neither will Dad.” He looked over his shoulder briefly, but his body obstructed Natsu’s view of what he was looking at. He twisted back to her.

“Close your eyes for a minute and keep them shut, okay?” Natsu gave him a worried look but compiled, and Shoyou scooped her up in his arms. She bounced against his chest as he ran up the stairs, desperately fighting the urge to open her eyes regardless. She could only imagine what she would see if she opened them.

Shoyou set her down once they were in their room, and Shoyou was ripping open their mattress.

“We have to get out of here, someone is sure to have heard the fight. The window is our only option. Open it, and kick out the screen.” He spoke quickly, but smiled calmly when Natsu watched him panickedly. She opted to trust her brother instead of her fear and set to work, while he found the small bag of cash he had been saving. He stood up to find Natsu had done as he asked. 

Hand in hand, they climbed out of the window onto the roof ledge, and Shoyou made Natsu sit with her feet over the edge. He lowered himself over the ledge so he was hanging by his hands, and dropped down, grunting as he landed. “Now it’s your turn. Do exactly what I did.” 

Natsu stared at him uncomprehending what he wanted her to do. “Natsu, please. Imagine you are on top of the monkey bars at the playground, and now you have to get down.” Natsu nodded, and slowly did so. When she was hanging by her hands, she froze. “I’ll catch you, Chickadee, I promise. Let’s count down from three, okay?” Natsu laughed a little despite herself at the old nickname, and nodded.

“Three…” Shoyou started, holding his arms out.

“T–two…” Natsu continued as she braced herself, screwing her eyes shut.

“One!” They both called, Natsu yelping as she let go. Shoyou caught the brute force of her landing; falling backwards to the ground with Natsu sprawled about on top of him.

“See?” He wheezed, the air knocked out of him. “Easy.” Natsu got off him and helped him up, tears shining in her eyes. “You good?” She nodded. “Great. But we gotta get out of here, okay?” He held out his hand and she laced her fingers in his. They set out running into Solace’s dark streets, either not daring to look back.

 

They ran as long as they could, only stopping when they both couldn’t breathe anymore. After quick breaks, they jogged on, sticking to the shadows and following random sideroads, just trying to put distance between themselves and Shoyou’s body count. 

Eventually, Shoyou had to sit down as the edges of his vision were getting blurry and his body felt unusually cold. They stopped after having been on the move for almost two hours. The adrenaline had worn off forever ago, and Shoyou tried to ignore the burning pain in his side.

Shoyou leaned against the alley wall, hissing as his hand flew to his side.

“Shoyou?” Natsu asked, worried. She focused on the hand at his side, red with fresh blood. She yelped, hands rushing to his pale cheeks. “Shoyou you’re really hurt! We have to get to a hospital!”

“No good,” Shoyou screwed his eyes shut in pain. “Hospitals ask questions… Very expensive…” he laughed weakly through grit teeth. “Just a little bullet…” he opened his eyes and struggled to focus on his little sister despite the fact she was inches from his face. “Your big brother is tough, you know? I just need toー” he hissed again through his teeth. “ー rest, a minute.” His eyes fluttered shut again.

“But on tv they always say not to fall asleep!” Natsu protested, but Shoyou didn’t respond.  Shaking him, she cried,“Shoyou? Shoyou!”, but his head just rolled to the side. She yelled his name, her panicked voice echoing off the walls of the alley that seemed to be closing in on her. Breathing became difficult as her entire body shook with tremors. She was alone in an alley again, but this time it was her brother who was hurt. She hugged her brother tight, hiccuping. What was she supposed to do? There wasn’t going to be another gentle stranger with a warm chest that would carefully pick her up and bring her back to her brother. She would never be that lucky twice. 

Help. She needed to get help.

Carefully, still struggling to breathe, she leaned Shoyou against the wall, and staggered towards the streetlamps, the tiny bag of cash Shouyou had clutched to tightly now held tight in her fist. She froze a step or two away from the sidewalk, paranoia grabbing her by the throat. What if she can’t find anyone? What if someone finds her first? What if they don’t help her precious brother? What if they let him die, or hurt her too? 

Terror’s cold fingers raked against her skin, pushing at the backs of her knees, making her stumble. Her brother was going to  _ die.  _ He was always protecting her, doing stuff she couldn’t even think about without getting queasy. And he was going to die.

Someone passed out in front of her, dressed in all black, looking more like a shadow than a person in the darkness. Their jacket was completely black, save for a single, orange stripe along the bottom hem. She knew that jacket. This was her only chance.

Her tiny hand latched onto the jacket, tugging with all her might. The person swivelled, alarmed, and found a shivering, sobbing, little girl clinging onto his jacket. “P–please. My brotherー he’s really hurt.” She cried, struggling to form words around her gasping breaths. She held up a tiny bag. “I have money, just pleaseー help my big brother.” She pleaded, trying to give him the bag of money.

“Show me where he is.” Is all the person said. Stunned, it took her a moment before jumping up and staggering back to her brother, the stranger in pursuit. “He–he’s here. Please, help him.” She collapsed in front her brother, quietly weeping. The stranger swore, rushing to Shoyou and checking for a pulse as he started calling someone on his cellphone. He shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, phone pinched between his shoulder and head. Natsu fell backwards when she saw a gun tucked into the back of the man’s waistband, reminding him she was there. Wordlessly, he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, ignoring how she flinched when he got close.

“Finally! What took you so long to answer?” The man started talking, presumably on his phone. “Nevermind, I don’t care.” He said, and pulled out a pocket knife. Natsu shrieked and scooted forward between the man and her brother desperately.

“I won’t let you hurt him!” She cried, trying her best not to let any fresh tears fall. The man looked at her, at this petrified little girl with a quivering lip readily jumping in front of a knife for her brother. His heart swelled at this brave little girl.

“I’m a doctor. I only want to help him, I promise.” He answered earnestly, meeting her terrified gaze.

“Pinkie swear?” She asked, holding her pinkie out. He simply smiled, reaching out to meet her hand. As he did, Natsu couldn’t help but think he looked like an angel, with his ashen hair and pretty, soft and gentle smile. “Pinkie swear.” 

Natsu nodded, and got out of his way. If he was willing to pinkie swear, he couldn’t possibly  _ that  _ bad a person, right?

“I’m not talking to you, idiot!” The man snapped, slicing open Shoyou’s shirt. “Shut up and listen to me. I need immediate backup at 50th and 3rd, southside. I’ve got two kids, one’s unconscious with a bullet wound.” The man started wrapping strips of Shoyou’s shirt around her brother’s waist, and Natsu had to look away after she saw blood immediately soak through the fabric.

The man young hung up and dropped his phone on the ground, still focusing on Shoyou. “What’s your name, miss?” He asked, and Natsu wiped tears from her eyes. 

“Hinata Natsu.” She replied, her voice quivering.

“Okay Natsu, my name is Suga. My friends are going to be here any minute, and we are going to take him someplace safe.” Suga talked as he worked, only watching Natsu out of the corner of his eye. Natsu focused on Suga’s profile instead of his busy hands, now covered in Shoyou’s blood.

“No hospitals!” Natsu demanded. “Shoyou said no hospitals.” She sniffed, swallowing audibly. Suga just nodded.

“No hospitals. Is this Shoyou?” Natsu hummed an answer, words too much work at the moment. “Alright Natsu, I need you to stand at the end of the alley there, okay? Just so my friends can find us faster. Can you do that?” Determined to help, Natsu stood up and scurried to the end of the alleyway, figuring that was a good enough answer to Suga’s question. She wrapped Suga’s jacket tighter around herself and stood proudly in the middle of the sidewalk, mentally  _ daring _ anyone to tell her to move. 

She didn’t have to wait long, but not being able to see her brother from here made the seconds tick by painfully slow.

A big, black van came screeching around the corner, and sped down the road, slamming on the brakes in front of Natsu. The back door flung open, and three people spilled out. They looked around with heads on swivels, sparing Natsu a quick once over before they spotted Suga in the shadows of the alley. With a shared look, two of them jogged away to find Suga, while the third stood in front of Natsu with a friendly smile on his face. He was about the same height as Shoyou, with dark, spiky hair, and little blond bangs hanging in his forehead. He stuck out his hand.

“Hiya! I’m Nishinoya, a friend of Suga’s, but you can just call me Noya if you want.” Natsu studied him for any sign of danger, but found that he was wearing the same jacket as the one wrapped around her shoulders, and his grin reminded her of Shoyou’s smile so much it made her tear up again. She carefully reached out to shake his hand.

“Hinata Natsu.” She sniffed, hoping the tears weren’t too obvious. Thankfully, Nishinoya didn’t comment on it, and released her hand. 

“We’re gonna take you and your friend someplace where we can treat properly treat your injuries.”

“I told Mr. Suga no hospitals.” Natsu declared, trying again to put up a brave façade.

“No hospitals.” Nishinoya agreed. “Me and you will climb into the front with Ennoshita there behind the wheel.” Noya pointed to the driver, who waved shyly in response. “We just want to give Suga enough space to keep your friend alive.” Natsu nodded.

“He’s my  _ best _ friend,” she corrected, feeling it was important to make that fact known. “And my big brother!” Natsu grinned with pride, but quickly deflated. “Who might die because he was protecting me.” She whispered, shoulders shaking.

“Don’t worry, Natsu. If anyone can save your big brother, it’s Suga.” He nodded towards the alley, and Natsu turned to see her big brother being carried by three people. One had a shaved head and a grimace on his face, Suga was somehow tending to Shoyou while carrying him in the middle, and the last was a man taller than everyone, with long hair tied in a bun atop his head.

Noya tapped Natsu’s shoulder. “Let’s get out of the way, shall we?” He nudged her to the side so the trio could rush past and get about settling Shoyou into the van. Gently, Noya guided Natsu to the van as well, and opened up the front door for her. She climbed in, and Ennoshita flashed her a reassuring grin as she scooched over so Nishinoya could squeeze in too.

As soon as the back door slammed shut, Suga yelled, “Clear!” and Ennoshita shifted gears, sending them barreling down the road. Natsu squeaked in surprise, but stayed as still as possible, praying to any god that would listen and begging them to let her big brother survive. She heard shuffling and whispered voices in the back, but couldn’t bring herself to turn around, fearing what she might see. 

Tears were falling down her face again, and she was surprised she had any left at this point. They travelled down the tear-carved tracks on her cheeks, dripping into her lap. Noya softly bumped her elbow with his, and she looked over to see him offering his hand, palm up. Silently, she squeezed his hand tight, and tried to hold her head high. Her big brother was the strongest person she knew. He wouldn’t leave her alone.

Soon enough, they pulled into the parking lot of a condo complex–like building, surrounding the parking lot and small green space three quarters of the way around. Ennoshita pulled right up into the loading zone, and the large metal door opened at their arrival. They pulled in and parked, and then Ennoshita was out and opening the back door, ready to help Suga and the others.

Natsu twisted back to see, but Nishinoya took her by the shoulders and angled her so she couldn’t watch. “We need to give them space so they can save your brother.”

“But I want to be with him. IーI’m always with him!” Natsu protested.

“I’m sure he appreciates it, Natsu. But you want him to get better right? So we need to let my friends take care of him.” Noya looked in her eyes, almost begging for her to understand as his fingers curled tighter into her shoulders. 

“Okay.” She whispered. Noya smiled reassuringly as the van bounced, the weight in the back exiting the vehicle. “Mr. Suga will save him, right?”

“He’s going to try his hardest.”

They waited a few extra minutes, until they couldn’t hear any more voices or rushed footsteps, and then Noya clapped his hands. “I’m sure you’re hungry. Let’s go get something to snack on!” He hopped out of the van, and offered his hand to help Natsu down which she took gratefully. He led her out of the garage and down a long hallway, similar to one in a hotel. There were numbered rooms on either side, but Noya walked on. They came up to a heavy back door on the side, and Nishinoya held it open for her, the darkness of the night gaping open for her. Still unsure of where they were going, Natsu nervously walked outside. Noya followed her and took her hand to guide her down a path only he seemed to see in the chilly darkness.

They came up to a small little diner illuminated with a soft yellow glow, and Nishinoya led her around to the front door. A soft bell chimed when they opened the door, and the warm atmosphere almost put Natsu to sleep right there.

“I’m back, Boss!” Noya shouted with much more volume than necessary in the quiet eatery, making Natsu jump. A man with bleached hair and wearing a white apron came out of the kitchen with a glare.

“Noya! I’ve told you to keep it down in here! I’m trying to run a reputable business!” He scolded, making Noya laugh sheepishly and earn a few chuckles from patrons within the diner. The man shook his head, then noticed Natsu half–hiding behind Noya. “Found a friend, have you?” He walked up behind the counter bar and waved them over. Natsu looked at Nishinoya uncertain of what to do, but he just nodded and nudged her forward. Wringing her hands behind her back, she nervously walked up to the counter, horribly conscious of the many strangers watching her out of the corners of their eyes. She hopped up onto one of the cushioned stools, and Noya frog leaped up onto a stool next to her.

“Hot chocolate, on the house.” The man said, placing a mug each in front of the pair. Noya excitedly reached for his, but was smacked in the hand by a dish towel. “Yours isn’t free, Nishinoya.” The spiky headed kid visibly deflated, and reached for the mug with less enthusiasm. Natsu watched him curiously, looking back and forth between the other two.

“Don’t worry, little Miss. Go ahead.” The man behind the counter encouraged. Natsu did so, and squeaked when she had a sip.

“It’s delicious!”

“I know, right?” Noya agreed, already finished his own mug. “Boss makes the best hot chocolate in the world!” Natsu giggled at him, the ladder sporting a mustache of whip cream. Noya grinned even bigger, glad to had made her laugh. A dish towel smacked him in the ear.

“You slob! You dare have your face like that in front of a lady?” The man scolded again. Natsu had a feeling that this man scolded Nishinoya on a regular basis. She couldn’t help but giggle again, catching the man’s attention.

“Sorry about him, little Miss. He has zero tact or common sense.” The man apologized as he placed a small plate of cookies in front of her, gesturing her to help herself. Natsu shook her head.

“No no no, I’m thankful for Mr. Noya being so kind.” She smiled sadly. “Mr. Suga too…” Nishinoya exchanged a glance with the man, something passing between them.

“What’s your name, little Miss?” The Man asked.

“Hinata Natsu.” She replied, thankful for the distraction from her thoughts as she picked at a cookie. She hadn't eaten in hours, but she was sick to her stomach with worry, even now. 

The man hummed in response. “Hinata, hmm?” he leaned back, pondering for a moment. “Nice to meet you, Natsu.” He offered his hand, and Natsu shook it without hesitation. “Most people around here just call me Boss.”

“Mr. Boss, it’s a pleasure.” She replied, earning a chuckle from the man.

“Likewise.”

The soft bell jingled, and they all turned to see the man with a shaved head enter, hands in his pockets. “I’m back, Boss!” He yelled with just as much volume as Noya had, and the Boss just sighed tiredly, looking like he wanted to bang his head against the counter.

Before Boss could even scold him however, natsu was already on her feet and running at him. The guy with a shaved head was caught off guard as the little girl charged at him, unsure how to respond.

She skid to a stop just before crashing into him, and grabbed onto his jacket, matching with the one still on her shoulders. “My brother!” She huffed, trying to sort out her words. “Iー you brought him back, right? He’s okay, right?” She tugged on his jacket like she was trying to coax an answer out of him.

“Suga’s doing surgery now.” He shrugged, trying to act like he wasn’t offset by her pressing against him desperately. “I was kicked out.”

“Surgery…?” Natsu whispered, fabric slipping from her fingers as she stumbled back, panic blocking her airways. She fell to her knees. “He needs surgery?”

“Ryu!” Noya scorned, coming up to sit next to Natsu. She was shaking, tugging at the jacket around her shoulders, using it to keep herself from falling apart.

“What? That’s all I know!” The shaved headed man defended himself.

Boss came up on Natsu’s other side, placing a comforting hand on her back. “I swear, the both of you.  _ Tact _ , Tanaka.  _ Tact.”  _

Natsu didn’t know what was going on anymore, but there was a warm hand on her back, and she wanted more. She leaped into Boss’s arms yelling and pounding at his chest, angry at the world. Strong arms encircled her, and the powerful heartbeat against her ear reminded her how to breathe. She was still shaking, but the warmth that surrounded her made her realize how tired she was. She would just close her eyes for a moment, then she would find her brother.

Natsu was asleep in minutes.

“Poor thing,” Boss cooed as he scooped her up in his arms, careful not to jostle her. He walked over to a booth in the far corner and rested her in the corner of the bench. Even in her sleep she clutched a tiny pouch to her chest. He made sure Suga’s jacket was securely wrapped around her, and told the entire diner, “You’d better keep it down, you lot. She’s had a long night.” He pointed at Noya and Tanaka with a glare.  _ “Especially _ you two. You’d better be whispering the rest of the night if you’re staying in here.”

“Yes, Boss.” They grumbled, sulking off to the bar. The Boss sighed, returning to his post behind the counter. “So,” He leaned against the counter propped up on his elbows. “Who are they?”

The delinquent pair exchanged a look. “We don’t know. You were here when Suga called.” Noya shrugged.

“Suga told me the little girlー”

“Natsu.” Noya interrupted, making Tanaka glare at him.

_ “Natsu _ grabbed Suga as he walked by and begged for help. The brotherー”

“Shoyou, apparently.” Noya again corrected.

“Can I finish or do you want to keep interrupting me?” Tanaka huffed. Noya just gestured for him to continue.  _ “Shoyou _ was already unconscious at this point. The bullet only grazed his side, but he’d lost a lot of blood, and he had a bunch of bruises ‘n shit.” Tanaka shrugged, leaning back in his seat as far as he could without falling over. “My guess? They were running.”

Boss nodded, digesting the information. “And the boyー Shoyou?”

“Suga should be finishing up by now. Something about stitches and a blood transfusion. He should be fine.”

Nishinoya smacked Tanaka upside the head. “You should’ve told  _ her _ that!” He gestured a thumb over his shoulder to the snoozing Natsu.

“Oi,” Boss interrupted. “Keep it down, remember?” 

“Sorry.” 

Boss waved him off. “The question is, what now?” The boys knew he was asking himself, and let him think in peace, slinking off to a booth as far from Natsu as possible as to limit the chances of waking her up.

 

About an hour later, a tired and weary Suga came through the diner door, Asahi and Ennoshita trailing behind. Suga plopped down at the bar, and before he could order, a hot espresso and large mug of black coffee was placed in front of him, steaming hot and welcoming. 

“Good work.” Boss nodded as Asahi and Ennoshita flopped down too. Ennoshita was given a coffee and bailey’s, which he downed all in one go. Asahi got a caramel iced coffee, and he sipped it happily.

Nishinoya leaped onto Asahi’s back, clinging to him like a koala. “Asahi! Is Shoyou okay?”   
Asahi gripped the edge of the counter in a desperate attempt to not fall backwards and crush the smaller man on his back.

“He’s fine, Noya.” Suga yawned. “Just resting.”

“Where’s the little girl?” Ennoshita asked, trying to pry Noya off of Asahi.

“Sleeping over there.” Boss pointed with his thumb, resting his chin on his hand. Suga followed his directions, and saw a tiny tuft of orange peeking up from behind a booth in the back corner. Downing the rest of his coffee, Suga pushed off the stool and made his way to the sleeping girl. Quietly, he crawled into the next booth over, and gripped her shoulder, nudging her awake.

Natsu grunted, shoving his hand away and snuggling deeper under his jacket. Suga tried again, firmer this time. Natsu blinked, bolting upright as she swatted away Suga’s hand. Her head swivelled, panic setting in as the night came rushing back.

The three men.

Shoyou’s burning anger.

Her father yelling.

The fear shoving claws down her throat. 

Running in the darkness.

A gunshot.

A gunshot wound.

A black jacket with a singular, orange, stripe.

“Hey, easy there.” Suga soothed, and Natsu whipped her head around to face him. “Take a breath, Natsu. You’re safe, remember?”

She focused on him, taking a few extra moments to recognize him. “Mr. Suga!” She cried. “Shoyou, how is he? How is my brother?”

“He’s going to be fine. Just resting.” 

Natsu sagged in relief before jumping and scrambling out of the booth, bowing deeply to him. “Thank you so much Mr. Suga!” She held out the pouch of money to Suga, who sat at the edge of the booth, hands half stretched out to Natsu awkwardly. “Please accept this as payment for your hard work!” Suga cleared his throat, sending a look to Boss for help, who just shrugged and went back to drying dishes.

“I, uh… couldn’t possiblyー”

“Please take it! It’s all I have to show my gratitude for saving my big brother!” Natsu insisted. Suga stuttered. “Please!” She cried.

Suga sighed, exasperated. “Very well.” He took it from her hands and pocketed it. Natsu grinned at him, relieved. “Now,” he started, standing up. “I assume you want to see your brother?”

“Yes please!”

“Come on.” Suga waved her over, and together they disappeared through the door, the soft bell sending them off. A few seconds later, the door opened again, and Natsu reappeared in the doorway, cheeks flushed.

“Thank you Mr. Boss for the yummy hot chocolate! Thank you Mr. Noya for being so kind! Thank you Mr. Driver, Mr. Shaved Head and Mr. Scary Guy for helping my brother!” She called to them with a wave, before hurrying back out the door. The group at the counter exchanged a look.

“Who’s ‘Scary Guy’?” Asahi asked.

“I think she meant you, Azumane.” Boss chuckled.

“ME?” He cried, making the rest of the diner rumble with laughter.

 

Suga led Natsu back into the large building through the back door, and up three flights of stairs. Then they walked down the hall, and stopped at a door without a unit number, the word ‘Infirmary’ sprawled on the door in sharpie instead.

“He’s not going to wake up for a while yet, because he’s very fatigued. But you can stay with him as long as you want.” Suga explained, opening up the door.

The entire apartment had been gutted and refurbished to mimic a hospital room. Shoyou was on the furthest most bed, wires running under the hospital gown to monitor his vitals, and a bag of blood hanging nearby, going into his arm.

Natsu rushed to him, grabbing his hand and squeezing tight. Suga pulled up two chairs, and placed one right next to the bedside, leaving the other a bit further off. Natsu pressed her brother’s hand to her forehead, listening to the steady beeps representing his heart.

“Thank you, Mr. Suga.” She said again, a tired but relieved smile on her little face. “Oh!” She exclaimed, carefully replacing Shoyou’s hand at his side and shrugging off the jacket still on her shoulders. “I guess I should return this to you as well.” She offered it to him sheepishly, and Suga took it with a nod and hung it over the arm of his chair. They sat in silence for a bit, Natsu still trying to comprehend the fact that her brother was going to be okay.

“Natsu,” Suga started, jolting her out of her thoughts. “Can I ask you a few questions?” She swallowed nervously, but nodded anyways.

“How did Shoyou get shot?” 

The three men’s faces flashed behind her eyes, and she curled her hands into fists to stop them from shaking. “Shoyou has always protected me.” She started. “He was the one who raised me.  _ He _ was the one who would lay with me when I had nightmares, or make sure I brushed my teeth, or made me lunches when I used to go to school.  _ Not _ our parents. Mom died of an overdose when I was six. And Dad…” Natsu shook her head. “He only took us in after that. Shoyou was twelve when he dropped out of school. Dad made him work to earn our keep. I got to go to school, and he had to…” Natsu shivered. She lifted her head to look at Suga.

“There were these men who… hurt me, when I was younger.” She started, trying to ignore the phantom hands on her skin. “We were never the same after that. I was too scared to leave the house on my own. So instead I helped out around the house and eventually, I would help Shoyou at the storefront. I wasn’t downstairs very often, so I guess that’s why I never…” She choked on her words, their faces swimming in her head. She reached for Shoyou’s hand, bringing it close to her heart. 

“They were friends of Dad’s, apparently. Dad didn’t know what they had done either, but once I saw them…” She watched the gentle rise and fall of her brother’s chest. “They laughed, saying they wanted to do it again.

“Shoyou was angry. Dad was too; but more so because they took my virginity without paying him than anything.” She laughed bitterly, trying not to sob. She focused back on Suga, who sat with a mask of calmness about him. “Shoyou is the most caring person in the world! His smile could melt ice! He would never hurt anybody!” She cried, defending her brother.

“But those men, Dad included… Shoyou hid me in the utility closet. There was a fight. A gunshot. I didn’t realize it hit him. He came for me, and we ran and we ran and we ran.” She turned to look at Shoyou’s face. “I’m sorry, Big Brother. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were hurting. I’m sorry you always have to protect me.” She enveloped him in a hug, as tight as she dared without accidentally hurting him. “I’m so sorry.” Dry sobs racked her body. Suga sat back in his seat, pressing his lips together.

“Don’t apologize, Natsu.” Suga said after a while. “I’m sure Shoyou wouldn’t want you to be sorry for all his hard work to keep you safe.” She stopped crying after that, and carefully crawled off of her brother. Suga stood and stretched, slinging his jacket over his shoulder. “Natsu, we have to tell Boss about this, just so he knows what’s going on. I’ll leave some of the sensitive parts out, but I  _ do _ have to tell him about what Shoyou did.”

“Is Shoyou in trouble?”

“Probably.” Suga said, and Natsu took a deep, shuddering, breath. “That’s why we need to tell Boss; so he knows how to protect you two.”

“You’ll… protect us?” She asked shyly.

“At least until Shoyou gets better.” Suga confirmed, making Natsu sag in relief. “I’ll be back in a bit to check on you two.” Suga waved, heading to the door.

“Mr. Suga, wait!” Natsu cried, making him pause. “Your jacket. I uh… recognize it. When I was left in the alley by those men, I thought I was going to die. But someone wearing a jacket just like yours found me and brought me back to Shoyou safely. That’s why I reached out to you. Mr. Noya and Mr. Shaved Head also had matching jackets. Are you… do you all belong to the same group?” Natsu asked sheepishly.

“More like a family.” Suga answered with a soft smile.

“Does that mean you know the man who saved me when I was little? He had black, wild hair, and very scary eyes. Me and my brother call him the ‘Little Giant’ because he was really short, but he was really big, you know?” She described him with big hand gestures. 

Pressing a hand to his lips, he thought for a moment. “I don’t know anyone active like that,” he spoke more to himself than Natsu. “I’d recommend you ask Boss; if this person had one of these jackets, Boss will know him.” Suga opened the door, shooting Natsu one last look. “Try to get some rest so you can see your brother when he wakes up.” he said as a way of bidding farewell, closing the door behind him and hurrying back to the diner to report to the Boss and get another coffee. On the way, he passed a short, bespeckled man. 

“Takeda-sensei!” Suga greeted. He pulled out the little bag Natsu had given to him and tossed it to the man, not once slowing in his steps as he walked by. The man fumbled with the bag, but caught it in his fingers eventually and looked to Suga curiously. “I’m leaving this with you!” Suga called over his shoulder with a wave as he went, leaving Takeda looking after him in confusion.

Natsu settled back into her chair and fussed with Shoyou’s blankets, making sure he was completely covered.

“Did you hear that, Shoyou? We might be able to finally thank the Little Giant for that day. Hurry and wake up so we can do it together, okay?” Natsu yawned, resting her head on the bedside. “Then you can meet Mr. Suga and Mr. Boss and Mr. Noya! Mr. Boss makes the best hot chocolate in the whole wide world, and Mr. Suga is the super-doctor who saved your life. Maybe I should call him Dr. Suga? Mr. Noya is silly, but I think you will get along with him just fine. Mr. Driverー Enno… something, I thinkー seems nice too. Mr. Shaved Head is just as loud as Mr. Noya! But he worked hard to help Dr. Suga; same with Mr. Scary Guy. Mr. Scary Guy is  _ really _ tall, like if–I–were–to–stand–on–your–shoulders kind of tall!” Natsu lulled herself to sleep talking about all the wonderful and silly people she had met, and soon the siblings were sleeping soundly.

 

Suga returned and as usual, Boss had a cup of coffee freshly made waiting for him.

“Did you get some answers, Suga?” Boss asked. Suga sipped his coffee with a nod. He opened his mouth, but then Kinoshita burst into the diner.

“Boss! We got four dead bodies and two  missing kids on our old territory currently in possession of Seijoh! The owner of the brothel along with three others were found with their heads smashed in earlier tonight, and the owner’s kids are missing! It sounds like a nasty sceneー Oh, and the cops are  _ freaking _ out, because apparently the ownerー a Mr. Hotaru? Mr. Haruka? Whateverー was this big shot in the brothel scene, and had a lot of blackmail on the authorities! They’re worried whoever killed him now has all his information!”

Everyone in the diner stood up, looking to the Boss, waiting for directions. “Was it a Mr. Hinata?” Boss asked.

“Yeah, that’s it! Did you know him or something?”

Instead of answering Kinoshita, the Boss just looked at Suga. “I’m guessing whatever you were about to tell me lines up with what Kinoshita just reported?” Suga nodded, frowning. “Alright boys, I want no one near the crime scene or engaging the police. I want every move the authorities make reported back to me. We need to keep them off our scent, especially if they’re looking for the kids. And stay away from Seijoh; they’re sure to be sniffing around too, and might suspect us for what happened since it’s our old turf.”

The diner rumbled with cheers, and everyone quickly filed out the door, leaving Suga, Boss, and Kinoshita.

“Did I miss something while on surveillance?” Kinoshita asked, confused.

“Get Ennoshita or Noya to explain it.” Boss bent down for a moment and stood back up with a wrapped meatbun in his hand. He tossed it to Kinoshita who caught it excitedly. “Good work out there.”

“Thanks Boss!” Kinoshita waved as he disappeared into the night.

Boss just shook his head, wiping his hands on the dish rag slung over his shoulder. “So?” He asked Suga, pulling out a cigarette.

“Shoyou and Natsu are most definitely the kids in the report.” Suga sighed, finishing his coffee. “Long story short, those two are the only family they’ve ever known. Some guys hurt Natsu when she was little, and years later she discovers they were close with her father.” Running his finger along the rim of his mug, Suga continued. “Their father feels betrayed by his friends for not paying him, and Shoyou protects his little sister, like he’s always done.” Suga shrugged, a bitter grimace on his face. “Shoyou was the one who raised her, and worked in the brothel just to protect her from their father. There weren’t any signs of outright abuse on the kid’s body, but after what Natsu told me…” He looked up at Boss. “A lot of things added up.” Suga scoffed. “I just can’t believe the kid held his own against four; at least one of them armed. Can’t say I’m upset about the body count though; sounds like they had it coming.”

Boss blew out a puff of smoke. “Good work today. Go get a couple hours’ sleep; you’ve earned it.”

“But I need to go check onー”

“I’ve got it covered. Go home, Koushi.” Boss urged. Suga admitted defeat and dragged himself to the door, giving Boss a final wave as he disappeared to the sound of the gentle bell.

“Now, what to do about the Hinata siblings?” Boss wondered aloud to himself, finishing up with his cigarette.

Someone popped their head through the kitchen doors, catching the Boss’s attention.

“Boss? I’ve finished cleaning the kitchen.” The raven haired boy reported. Boss grinned, snuffing out his cigarette.

“Kageyama, perfect timing. I’ve got another job for you."


	2. Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets a tragic backstory, and you'll get the beginnings of his life with these bizarre set of characters that make this crappy diner their base of operations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! Hopefully people won't get bored because of another prologue-like chapter. Please let me know what you think and if there are any spelling/grammar errors. I'd really love to hear what some of you think about how I've tweaked the characters to fit this universe! <3

Kageyama Tobio had lived in foster homes his whole life. Orphaned in his infancy, he bounced from place to place, never having anything to call his own. He never had someone teach him how to do almost anything, instead learning it by himself. Because of this, his emotional growth was… stunted, to say the least, and his social skills were almost non-existent.

Eventually, he found himself in Solace, as all wandering souls do. His foster family didn’t hurt him, nor did they fail to provide the necessities required for a growing child, but they didn’t pay attention to him. So he ran away; a ploy to get someone,  _ anyone, _ to notice him.

However, Kageyama quickly found himself lost on Solace’s cruel city streets. Whether it was pure luck or sheer misfortune, Kageyama was found by Aoba Johsai, who quickly took him in. Kids were easy to manipulate and great for acting as couriers, after all. Kageyama wasn’t the first child to go missing in Solace’s streets nor would he be the last; it was a common enough occurrence for everyone to turn a blind eye here in Solace.

Just happy someone  _ wanted _ him, Kageyama eagerly did whatever was asked of him. He was agile and quick, and his instincts had to yet lead him astray. And after an unfortunate incident, it was discovered that Kageyama was a natural when it came to firearms. So of course the yakuza poured all their resources into his promising future.

The other children didn’t like him much. He was the adults’ favourite; always getting special treatment and attention. Pair that with the fact that he was just  _ weird _ , being no good at playing with the other children, often becoming brash and even violent with others. So, true to preteen coping skills, they excluded him, took things from him, tormented him whenever they could get away with it. Kageyama, emotionally stunted and antisocial as he was, just couldn’t understand  _ why _ they were being so cruel to him.

There was a member of Seijoh that Kageyama admired greatly. Not only was he one of the best shots Aoba Johsai had and an excellent strategist, but he also defended Kageyama from the other children on multiple occasions.

“He follows you like a baby bird.” Iwaizumi Hajime would always observe.

“It’s because he has good taste, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa Tooru would laugh, patting Kageyama on the head. So what if Kageyama wanted to follow Oikawa? He was the only person Kageyama felt he could connect to. “You’ll make a great Yakuza someday, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa always told him. So why would Kageyama believe anything different?

Wanting to prove his worth, Tobio worked harder than any of the other children, only distancing himself from the others further, and getting more attention from the affiliated members. He thrived off of the attention.

He was officially sworn in when he was only sixteen. He couldn’t wait to show his new affiliation tattoos to Oikawa, who had been away for some time at this point, and proudly tell his mentor, “You were right!” But Oikawa had other things to worry about at the time.

Kageyama barged into Oikawa’s room, too excited to think any better. He found Oikawa in one of his moods, furious and irrational.

“Oikawa!” Kageyama grinned, already rolling up his sleeves. Oikawa whipped around to see who had so rudely barged into his room without giving him time to collect himself and growled. “I don’t have time for games right now, Tobio!” he snapped, stomping to the doorway.

“But Oikawa-san, look!” Kageyama protested, gesturing to his arms. But Oikawa didn’t notice. Instead, he snarled, and slammed the door shut, leaning against it with all his might. Kageyama had a hand left in the doorframe, and screamed with the bones in his fingers shattered.

It took months of rehabilitation for his left hand to heal, but his mind never did. His left hand was all but uselessー he was useless. He was handicapped, and every task he was given was minor; the risk of him messing up the important jobs was just too high. Instead of looking at him with praise or admiration, the others looked at him with pity.

It was suffocating.

He became more reckless, more prone to act out. It got to a point where he wasn’t given any tasks at all; he was to sit and behave until he was called on. It was meant to cool him down; it only pushed him over the edge.

Oikawa felt awful, of course, and tried to apologize many times. But Kageyama refused to listen to him. He felt betrayed and broken by the one person he thought he had connected to; it was too much. He didn’t know how to tell Oikawa that. He didn’t know how to tell  _ himself _ that.

Eventually, Kageyama’s bitterness grew contagious, and Oikawa stopped trying to reach out to Kageyama. The bitterness they held flourished in the isolation, and it grew into a vicious hatred.

It was only a matter of time before Kageyama had enough. For two years he spiraled into chaos, and he had long since fallen back into old habits. Much like he did as a child, Kageyama Tobio ran away trying to get someone to notice him, to notice he was still capable. He ended up in a neighbouring organization’s territory; a gang that had long since declined in power. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the politics of it all. He couldn’t really care about anything. He was just angry.

Late into the night, he stood pressed against the wall of a quiet eatery in an attempt to get away from the pouring rain. It was shabby and looked a little worse for wear, but the soft yellow light it gave out seemed welcoming enough.

A soft bell sang as a middle aged man in a white apron stepped outside, moving away from the door before leaning on the window and lighting a cigarette.

Kageyama pressed himself closer to the wall trying to stay unseen. He watched the man with bleached hair with a haunted disinterest. The man breathed out a puff of smoke, his features mostly silhouetted by the dim light of the diner. 

The man flicked his cigarette butt into the shadowed rain in front of him and took a deep breath, leaning his head against the window to look up at nothing in particular. 

“Yow wanna come in for a bit, Kid?” His voice made Kageyama jump. Was he talking to Kageyama? When had the man noticed him? “Well?” the man asked, turning his head to look lazily in Kageyama’s direction.

Kageyama held his breath, unsure of what to do. The man sighed, pushing off the window.

“I’ll make you a cup of hot chocolate. Unless you’d rather stay out here all night, freezing your ass off?”

Cautiously, one hand halfway to his concealed firearm, Tobio stepped forward. The man grinned and stepped towards the door, gesturing for Kageyama to follow. He entered the diner without looking back to check if Kageyama followed behind him, and disappeared from Kageyama’s limited view from outside. Now that he thought about it, the chilly, damp air had long seeped into his bones, making him shiver. Despite what might've been better judgement, Kageyama opened the door to be greeted by the gentle bell.

Immediately the warm atmosphere melted the chill from his body. The diner had quite a few patrons considering it was well past two in the morning, but then again, Solace wasn’t the type of city to lull in activity at night. If anything, it became more lively under the cover of darkness. 

The man in the apron was behind the counter bar along the side, occupying his hands with something Kageyama couldn’t see. Hesitantly, Kageyama took a seat at the counter in front of the man awkwardly, fingers still itching for his gun.

The man placed a steaming mug of hot chocolate and whipped cream in front of the teen, wiping his hands on a dish rag that hung over his shoulder. “Drink up, Kid.” He grinned, leaning up against the counter.

Kageyama fidgeted in his seat. “I… don’t have any money.”

“Obviously.” The man snorted. “It’s on the house.” This just made Kageyama more skeptical. The man’s shoulders sagged. “Either drink it or don’t. It’s not drugged or anything; I try to run a reputable business here.” He paused, eyes flicking to kageyama’s hand right hand, still drifting towards his hidden weapon. “I wouldn’t touch that, either. A lot of my regulars don’t like strangers coming in here and making trouble. So sit quietly and drink your fill, and they won’t bother you.”  
Alarm must’ve been evident on his face as Kageyama stiffened, because the man just laughed quietly to himself as he wandered away to busy himself with some dishes. 

Slowly, Kageyama turned to watch the people in the diner around him, quickly realizing they were watching  _ him _ out of the corner of their eyes. They chatted quietly with each other, but hands were resting just inside their coats as they studied him, ready to react to however Kageyama did. Starting a shoot out here would get him killed. Especially with his hand slowing him down.

Kageyama reached for the mug, and brought it to his lips with only a moment’s pause. It  _ did _ look tasty after all. A quick taste had Kageyama’s eyes snapping wide. He hastily chugged the whole thing, smacking his lips together in contentment. Just has he set the mug down, a new one replaced it. Kageyama eagerly took another gulp, but only sipped the rest sparingly, intending to savour the taste.

“ Good, right?” The man grinned proudly.

Kageyama could only nod. “Amazing. Thank you… uh…?” He drifted off awkwardly. 

“Most people around here just call me ‘Boss’.” He shrugged with a grin still on his face, extending a hand. Kageyama took it in his left, struggling slightly to make his fingers bend the way he wanted them to, but Boss didn’t comment on it, barely sparing the injured hand a glance. “And you are?”

“K–Kageyama.” He offered, stuttering briefly as he released Boss’s hand. Kageyama immediately wondered if he should have given a fake name; the yakuza were surely looking for him. However Boss only nodded, settling himself against the counter again.

“So Kageyama, what’s a kid like you doing out on Solace’s streets so late at night?” Kageyama coughed, opting to glare at his lap instead of answering. He heard Boss click his tongue. “Shy, all of a sudden? Fine, let me guess.

“You were injured a while back, and have been left on the backshelf by the yakuza because of it. You got sick of it eventually, and ran away to prove yourself.”

Kageyama’s head shot up, hand on his gun in panic. “H–how…?”

“Easy, Kid.” Boss held his hands up in a placating gesture. “I told you some fellas don’t take well to strangers making trouble, didn’t I?” Kageyama swallowed, feeling eyes digging into him from all directions, the air in the diner having gone taut with tension. Slowly, he eased his hands into the air in surrender. The entire eatery itself seemed sigh in relief. 

Boss nodded at Kageyama. “Good call.” He leaned back. “I saw your affiliation tattoos under your sleeves, you know your way around a gun and obviously have combat experience in a possible hostile situation.” Kageyama tugged at his sleeves, flustered he was so easy to read. “Oh, and there’s also the fact that Aoba Johsai is willing to pay a huge sum of money for any information about a kid matching your description, all the way down to your injured left hand.” Kageyama jolted in his seat, ready to bolt for the door. Boss only shrugged. “It’s not any of my business, of course. I’m not interested in Seijoh’s money, and honestly I’d rather not get mixed up with them again.” He ran a tired hand through his hair as he spoke, and Kageyama watched him, beginning to wonder who the hell the man in front of him actually was.

“I understand sir. Thank you for your kindness.” Kageyama bowed his head, deciding it was best to get out of there. 

“You going back to Seijoh?” Boss asked as Kageyama stood.

“No.” Kageyama answered truthfully. The Boss didn’t seem surprised, and only sighed deeper, muttering under his breath. Kageyama took that as his que to leave, and he quickly made his way to the door before he was interrupted. 

“Kageyama, wait.” Boss called, making the teen pause. “I’m assuming you don’t have a place to stay?” Kageyama swallowed thickly, casting his gaze to the ground. He had spent the last three days on the streets sleeping in fitful slumbers, wary of every noise the wind made or the sharp barking of a guard dog.

“We’ve got a uh… spare room out back.” Boss gestured with his thumb behind him, sighing like he  _ himself  _ couldn’t believe what he was offering. “You can stay hereー for the night at leastー and Aoba Johsai will be none the wiser.” Kageyama blanked as the offer. He could stay? And they wouldn’t tell Seijoh?

Kageyama knew he was in trouble with the yakuza; he had a fountain of information on their members and inner workings. They weren’t really the type to forgive and forget, and it was only a matter of time before they found him.

“Why?” He asked instead. “Why bother with me at all if you know I’m going to bring you trouble? Why not just sell me out to Seijoh anyways?”

“Because someone in this god damned city needs to show a little humanity. Lord knows how much we need it.” Boss declared boldly with a fierce stare, taking Kageyama by surprise. Such a mentality was rare in Solace, and often ended up getting you killed. 

“And no one will say anything to Seijoh?” Kageyama asked, eyeing the other patrons in the diner who were watching him carefully.

“I guarantee it.” Boss crossed his arms over his chest and addressed the entire diner. “Right, everyone?” A general grumble of agreement answered him.

Kageyama eyed the Boss suspiciously, wondering if this was all some trap. Finding someone willing to show compassion to a stranger is rare in the world, and almost impossible in a city like Solace. But Boss had an earnest look in his eyes; a look that told Kageyama’s instincts that the man was being truthful. 

And Kageyama’s instincts had not led him astray yet.

“Fine.” Kageyama nodded stiffly. “I’ll take your offer if you'll have me.”

Boss grinned widely. “Can someone wake up Takeda-sensei?”

 

“Takeda-sensei” turned out to be the small, bespeckled man, passed out a couple seats down from Kageyama. His head was resting on the countertop in a small pool of drool as he snored softly. One of the diner’s patrons nudged the man gently, and spoke low enough that Kageyama couldn’t hear the words. 

Takeda blinked blearily at Kageyama as he wiped the drool from his chin, nodding slowly with whatever the diner patron was saying. Kageyama watched the whole time, sipping his hot chocolate idley. 

Takeda hopped off the bar stool and walked over to Kageyama, who waited to see what the man would do. But he didn’t spare Kageyama a glance, instead leaning over the counter, catching the Boss’ attention. 

He stared at Boss, who seemed to whither under the bespeckled man’s gaze. “Again, Ukai?” Takeda spoke quiet enough that Kageyama could barely hear him; despite the man was standing right next to him. Boss only shrugged and smiled weakly. Takeda shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. In the back of his mind, Kageyama was sure that he had heard the name ‘Ukai’ before, but couldn’t remember when or where. 

“Kageyama, was it?” Kageyama jolted, turning to see Takeda looking him over with a scrutinizing gaze. “Follow me,” he started to the door before he even finished talking. He called without looking over his shoulder, “Ukai, you better not be smoking inside again!” and as Kageyama scrambled after Takeda, he watched Boss cough and drop his newly lit cigarette onto the tiled floor, feigning a look of innocence that fooled no one. 

There was a rumble of laughter throughout the eatery which was cut off by the door swinging shut behind Kageyama as he followed Takeda. The man in question did not say another word, or even cast a glance to see if Kageyama was in tow. He followed the man in the shadows of Solace’s streets; around to the back of the diner, and along a path in a small series of alleyways, which Kageyama was sure to have gotten lost in if he were by himself. Kageyama wondered if Takeda was taking a detour to confuse Kageyama, but they came out to a dingy apartment complex before he could verify. 

Takeda walked up to a back door, touched a key fob and heaved open the heavy door. He ushered Kageyama in, and lead the way up a stairwell onto the third floor. He then lead the way down the long hall lined with doors, each wearing numbers and words in permanent marker. 

The jingling of keys caught Kageyama’s attention, and he watched as Takeda fiddled with a keyring until he found what he was looking for and unlocked a room labelled “TA3”. He pushed inside, flicking a light on as Kageyama hesitantly followed. Inside was a one bedroom apartment with a kitchenette, small living room, and not much else. 

“You’ll live here for now. It’s not pretty, but it’s definitely better than wherever you were planning on staying otherwise.” Takeda announced, doing a quick sweep of the apartment to check if everything was in order. He turned back to Kageyama, once again looking the boy from head to toe with scrutiny. “We don’t have a lot of rules here, but until we figure out what we are going to do with you, stay in your room. Someone’ll come get you in the morning and show you back to the diner, so just stay put until then.”

Kageyama nodded. It’s not like he had much choice but to go along with it, especially this far into the ordeal. Takeda Pushed past Kageyama to the door, looking back at the much taller man. “Boss is a sucker for sob stories,” he stated matter of factly, “so he’s sticking his neck for you.” Takeda’s eyes bored into Kageyama with a fierce intensity. “If you mess this up, it won’t just be bad for you. Boss is the type of guy who stands out anywhere, but especially in this shithole called Solace. He’s helped a lot of folks, and sometimes they turn on him.” Takeda opened the door and stood in the doorway, watching Kageyama with venom in his eyes. “What I’m trying to say is… If you cross us,” he paused, knuckles going white on the doorframe. “Seijoh will be the least of your worries.” The door shut behind him, leaving Kageyama alone and in silence. 

 

Someone knocked on Kageyama’s door at 8:30 the next morning after a long and restless night. He had been sitting by the front door since 6 o’clock, anxiously waiting for whoever was coming to get him. He had investigated the apartment after Takeda left, checking for wires, traps, cameras; everything he could think of that the Yakuza used to no avail. As far as he could tell, it was just an empty apartment. 

After that, Kageyama flopped into the bed in the bedroom, all senses straining for the sounds of Seijoh coming for him after they were tipped off by those in the diner. All night long, he waited, but no one ever came. 

Hesitantly, Kageyama answered the door to find a thug waiting on the other side with a nasty grimace on his face. He all but growled at Kageyama. 

“You’re the one Boss took pity on, eh?” He spoke in a lofty manner, the same expression on his face the whole time. Kageyama nodded. “What’re you waiting for then? Takeda an’ the Boss are waiting for you at the diner.” He turned down the hallway, leaving kageyama to scurry after him. 

Kageyama followed the shaved head as it disappeared down the stairwell and out the same backdoor Takeda took Kageyama through the night previous. Then they walked through the maze of alleyways; except the trip was much shorter this time around, with only two turns before the diner was in sight. It seemed that Takeda had indeed taken Kageyama the long way around in the night previous. 

Before he could dwell on the fact, he found himself being pushed through the back door of the diner into the kitchen. Kageyama whirled on the thug who had pushed him, but the heavy, metal door was already closed behind him. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, and Kageyama spun wildly, smacking the hand away instinctively. He met the eyes of his ‘attacker’, and flushed at the sight of the woman in front of him. She had gorgeous blue eyes hidden behind delicate glasses, long, dark hair that framed her porcelain complexion, and a cool and calculating expression on her face. Kageyama’s face went hot as she studied him, holding the hand he had smacked away close to her breaー chest. 

“Sーsorry, I didn’t see you there, I wasn’t expecting…” He drifted off as her expression remained neutral. They stood in an awkward silence as it stretched longer and longer.

Eventually, she shifted her weight on her feet and spoke up. “Decent reflexes. Polite manners.” She spoke softly, like she was filing away her observations for later, looking him up and down. “Good balance, steady handsー hand.” She corrected herself, eyes flicking to his injured hand. Kageyama fought the urge to hide his crippled hand behind his back. This was some kind of test, Kageyama realized.

She brushed her hair over her shoulder. “Follow me. Boss is waiting for you.” She lead him through the kitchen and through the swinging double doors to the diner Kageyama remembered. Tacky red and orange leather seats, worn and grungy tiles on the floor, and a bright, fluorescent yellow tinge of lighting that seemed to stay with the eatery in the day just as it did in the night. Unlike last night, however, was the lack of people.

Boss was on one side of the counter, leaning on his elbows and looking at Takeda on the other side, who looked to be _ scolding _ the thug that had brought Kageyama to the diner. Other than them, no one else appeared to be in the building.

Takeda seemed to dismiss the thug, who was quick to slink towards the front door. He didn’t get very far, stopping in his tracks when he was looking in Kageyama’s direction, only it wasn’t Kageyama he was looking at. 

“Kiyoko!” He cheered, all but vaulting over the set of booths that stood between him and the woman. He barreled towards her, but she just calmly held up a hand, and the thug lurched to a stop, nose inches away from her hand. 

“No, Tanaka.” She said calmly, barely sparing him a glance before focusing on Boss and Takeda. “It’s your turn for rounds, isn’t it? Best not to keep Daichi waiting.” Tanaka paled at the mention of the name, and scrambled for the door, blowing kisses to Kiyoko the whole time. To her credit, she didn’t seem phased, and strode over to Boss and Takeda, leaving Kageyama to awkwardly trail behind. She settled into a spot on the far side of Takeda, and kageyama stood a few feet away, shuffling nervously on his toes. He had no idea what was going on.

“So?” Takeda looked at Kiyoko, ignoring Kageyama completely.

“Tobio Kageyama,” She started, “Orphaned as an infant. Solace resident for at least 10 years, affiliated with Aoba Johsai for at least 10 years. Roughly 17 years old. Currently wanted by Aoba Johsai, bounty currently at $70 000.” Kageyama winced. “Proficient with firearms and strategy. Good reflexes. Athletic and fit, good center of balance. Polite. Yakuza affiliation tattoos, permanently damaged left hand.” It wasn’t possible to get all that information from just looking him over for a couple minutes in the kitchen, and Kageyama paled as more and more information spilled out of her lips, like she was reading out a list in her mind. It was terrifying, how this stranger knew so much about him.

It was at this point Kageyama noticed that both Takeda and Kiyoko wore the same leather jacket. It was completely black, save for a single, orange stripe along the bottom hem of the jacket. The more he studied it, he quickly realized that the thugー Tanakaー also wore the same jacket, and the patrons of the diner from last night also wore similar jackets, if he recalled correctly. This could only mean one thing; these people were members of a gangー one with a black and orange banner. There was something familiar about those colours, but Kageyama couldn’t remember any organization or group matching them. 

He decided he would piece the puzzle out later, once he knew for sure as to whether these people were going to kill him, let him go, or hand him over to Seijoh.

Boss and Takeda listened quietly to Kiyoko the whole time, both not sparing kageyama any attention. Kiyoko’s voice lulled, and she waited for either Takeda or Boss to say something. “What’s the verdict, then?” Boss asked, finally looking at Kageyama with a guarded expression.

“Beneficial, if he wasn’t a wanted man.” Kiyoko concluded.

“I agree. We don’t need Seijoh breathing down our necks any more than they already are. And $70 000 could sway anyone to rat us out.” Takeda hissed quietly, but not hushed enough to hide his words from Kageyama. Boss just continued to watch Kageyama. 

“I don’t want to cause trouble,” Kageyama butt in, figuring now was as good a time as any. “I am thankful for your uh, hospitality.” He directed that mostly to Boss, who was the only one to treat him like he  _ wasn’t _ gum stuck onto the bottom of their shoe. “But I don’t want to overstay my welcome. I’m grateful there even  _ was _ a welcome.” He finished, resisting the urge to fidget under the three intense stares. 

Something seemed to soften in Boss, as he dropped his head with a sigh. He looked up to meet eyes with Takeda, and they seemed to have a silent exchange of words. Finally, Takeda threw his hands up in defeat and swivelled in his chair to face Kageyama. 

“Looks like Boss gets his way,  _ as usual.” _ Takeda grumbled under his breath. “You can stay for now, Kageyama. You’ll work here in the diner or the apartments without complaint, and we’ll shield you from both Aoba Johsai and Solace’s streets. Am I clear?”

“Yes.” Kageyama nodded stiffly.

“One toe out of line, and I’ll hand your corpse over to Seijoh myself. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Great, Kageyama!” Boss finally smiled that huge grin of his, one that was surely infectious. “You can help me and the kitchen staff in the afternoons and evenings. Mornings will be spent helping out wherever an extra set of hands is needed. That should keep you plenty busy; there’s always work that needs to be done around here.” Kageyama nodded along. 

“I’ll take him to the garage to meet Ennoshita and see if he needs any help before I head to the bank.” Kiyoko offered, rising from her perch on the barstool. 

“Please,” Boss nodded. Kiyoko gestured for Kageyama to follow her, and Kageyama did so, leaving the diner with an awkward wave towards the two men left at the counter bar.

The pair watched the youngsters leave, and then sat in a silence, content with each other’s company.

“You’re such a sucker for sob stories, you know that?” Takeda spoke to the coffee he was nursing in his hands.

Ukai sighed, placing heavy hands on the counter. “He’s just a kid, Ittetsu.”

“I know, and I feel for him; I do. But there are tons of kids just like him; many we’ve already taken in. And none of those ones had bounties on their heads!” Takeda reasoned. 

“We’ll figure it out. He’s a good kid; I’m sure of it.” Ukai let out a soft chuckle. “I don’t think your tough act was necessary.” Ukai laughed as he watched Takeda’s cheeks turn pink.

“It works! It takes a lot out of me, sure, but it gets the point across. And I mean what I said! I won’t be afraid to feed him to the dogs if he takes advantage of your fragile, maiden heart.” Takeda accused, making Ukai scoff.

“I’m a sensitive guy!” Ukai defended himself, both sharing knowing grins. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, until Ukai spoke up. “Do you think I made the wrong decision?”

Takeda sighed, casting a glance to the world outside the diner windows. “You know I’ll support you in your decisions, even if I don’t agree with them.” He looked back at Ukai and smiled softly.

“I know,” Ukai whispered, leaning forward. “And I’m grateful for it.”

“You’d better be.” Takeda mumbled, meeting Ukai halfway for a sweet and gentle kiss. 

Maybe this Kageyama kid would end up being trouble, maybe he wouldn’t. Either way, they’d figure it out. 

The crows would rise again.


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama settles into his new life, not knowing what he got himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been edited, I just wanted to finally get it up. Let me know if there's any mistakes, please!

Kiyoko lead Kageyama back towards the apartments, into the building on the far left. She lead him all the way to the end, and entered a parking garage under the building. An array of vehicles lined the cement walls in various states of disrepair. Whereas one van was missing a door, the truck next to it had no tires or engine. Kageyama took in the bizarre setup until Kiyoko cleared her throat and caught his attention. She stood next to a lifted car, where a man was working diligently on the underside. At their approach, he had rolled out from under the van and stood, stretching. It was hard to tell where is hair ended and his skin began, as his face was smeared with oil grease and dirt, as was the rest of him. Kageyama wasn’t even sure he knew what colour of shirt the man was wearing. 

“Ennoshita, this is Kageyama. He’ll be staying with us from now on, so feel free to use him however you see fit.” Kiyoko explained, and the man nodded along, wiping his hands. “I’m going to the bank, so I must get going.” Kiyoko waved and made for the exit, only to turn around and hold her hand out to Kageyama. “You need to hand over your gun.” She stated, looking him dead in the eye. Kageyama’s hands twitched, but he held still. He wasn’t prepared to be completely unarmed in unknown territory. But Kiyoko had no intention of backing down. 

“I can’t allow an unknown like you to have a weapon,” her eyes turned to ice. “Not in my neighbourhood.” Kageyama pressed his lips together, trying not to wither under her gaze. Silently, he surrendered his gun from his waistband into Kiyoko’s delicate hands. She grabbed it, checked the ammo and the safety before nodding to Ennoshita, who had watched the exchange silently. “Then, if you’ll excuse me.” She was out of the garage before Kageyama had a chance to say anything else. The remaining two watched her go before exchanging glances. 

“Kageyama, was it?” Ennoshita asked, holding out his hand. Cautiously, Kageyama took it, nodding. “I’ll be in your care.”

“Great. I’ve been needing an extra set of hands around here, and my usual help has been slacking.” Ennoshita scowled, casting a glance behind him. As if on queue, a soft snore came from one of the vehicles parked along the side. Shaking his head, Ennoshita took a wrench from his pocket, and chucked it at the van in which the snoring was emanating from, creating a loud clang. The snoring stopped and was replaced by a yelp, followed with a series of thumps and grunts; Kageyama winced at each thud. 

The back door of the van slid open, and out spilled a blond from the back seat. He sat up, rubbing his head and looking around groggily. 

“Kino! How many times have I told you;  _ don’t take naps in my workspace!”  _ Ennoshita shouted, waving his sweat rag around in the air. 

“Fuck your workplace, you bastard!” The blond snapped back, now fully awake from his nap. The man next to Kageyama visibly stiffened. “You’re always  _ ‘Kinoshita do this’ _ and  _ ‘Kinoshita don’t do that’ _ . You’re lucky I don’t drop one of these damn buckets of bolts on top of you!” He snarled, walking towards Ennoshita and kageyama. Ennoshita met him halfway, throwing a punch square across Kinoshita’s jaw and sending him stumbling backwards. 

“Go cool off!” Ennoshita pointed to the exit, shoulders heaving with anger. Kinoshita only glowered at him, nursing his cheek.  _ “Now.”  _ Ennoshita ordered. A couple tense moments passed; Kageyama unsure how to react to the argument. Kinoshita spit onto the floor at Enoshita’s feet, and stormed off, muttering under his breath the whole time. Kageyama watched him go, and Ennoshita glared at nothing in particular until he couldn’t hear Kinoshita’s muttered insults anymore. 

The mechanic sighed, rubbing his face tiredly as he turned back to Kageyama. “Sorry you had to see that. He’s stopped taking his meds and…” Ennoshita drifted off, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter.” Ennoshita tossed his sweat rag over his shoulder. “You know anything about mechanics?”

 

Kageyama did in fact, not know  _ anything _ about mechanics. He could disassemble and reassemble just about any firearm in record time, but his extent of vehicle knowledge was limited to the fact that you need to put gas in the tank to make the thing go. 

It didn’t help that his hand slowed him down. Every task, no matter how simple, took him up to three times as long as it should have. Organizing the tool drawers, moving boxes of spare parts, even handing Ennoshita tools while he was under a car took an awkwardly long amount of time. 

Ennoshita didn’t seem to mind. He held his hand out patiently, and didn’t get angry when Kageyama gave him the wrong tool on accident. After the outburst, Kageyama was nervous that he would bare the brunt of that rage; he didn’t do well when people yelled at him. It didn’t happen very often when he was with Seijoh. He was always praised there. His earliest memories of getting yelled at were from foster homes outside of Solace, when he was barely old enough to know what he did wrong. Those emotions he felt back then were what stuck with him throughout the years. 

But Ennoshita did not raise his voice at Kageyama. He didn’t comment on Kageyama’s hand. He didn’t get frustrated at Kageyama’s mechanical ignorance. He seemed content to just have the help; if that’s what you could call it. Kageyama wasn’t sure he was making much of a difference in efficiency. 

The morning came and went quietly, and Kinoshita did not return to the garage, nor anyone else. For hours it was just the pair in the garage. 

It was only when Kageyama’s stomach growled loudly that Ennoshita decided it was time for a break. “Let’s break for lunch.” He tossed a fresh sweatrag at kageyama, who fumbled to catch it. “Clean up best you can; Boss won’t let us eat if we’re too dirty.” he laughed bitterly, leading kageyama to think he was speaking from experience. 

Kageyama scrubbed his face, hands, and arms. The towel he used was quickly darkened with grime. Ennoshita tossed his towel onto the hood of the car they just finished working with, and Kageyama followed suit. Ennoshita headed for the garage door, grabbing a black jacket left on one of the cars near the entrance. He shrugged it on as Kageyama trailed behind, and lifted a small remote over his shoulder, clicking a button to let the large garage door groan closed. 

Again, they passed the apartments and moved through the little maze of alleyways, heading to the diner. This time around, Kageyama noticed a couple landmarks; graffiti here, three dumpsters here, broken sewer drain there. 

Ennoshita took the direct route back to the diner. They wandered towards the front just as the back door opened and Kinoshita trudged out. The blond looked up and froze like a deer caught in headlights, hand reaching for the door handle like he wanted to run back inside. Ennoshita gave him a once over, crossing his arms. 

Kageyama watched the staredown, wondering if they were going to fight again. Would he be expected to stop them? Or should he stay out of their business?

Kinoshita’s hands left the door to instead get shoved into his jacket pockets; a black jacket with a single orange stripe on the bottom, exact same as the one Ennoshita had grabbed from the garage and as the ones those wore in the diner.

Chin tucked to his chest, the blond mumbled, “Boss is expecting you.”

“Okay.” Ennoshita didn’t say anything else, but he didn’t look inclined to walk away any time soon. Kinoshita seemed to know this, as his shoulders sagged in defeat. 

“I uh, messed up, again.”

“Yeah.” 

“I would never try to drop a car on you.”

“I know.”

“I was supposed to help you today.”

“You said you would.”

“I left you instead.”

“Again.” Kinoshita winced at that, blank expression finally cracking. “Y-yeah.”

Ennoshita didn’t waste another second before closing the distance between them and flicking Kinoshita on the forehead. “Don’t give me that expression  _ now, _ you bastard.” This earned a weak chuckle from the blond, watching Ennoshita carefully through his downcast lashes.

Kageyama shifted on his feet a few steps away, averting his eyes. He felt like he was watching something personal, and should’ve left the two alone before now. As if sensing the awkwardness bubbling up inside him, Kageyama’s stomach chose that exact moment to growl loudly. He stiffened as the pair turned to look at him, both only just then remembering he was still there. 

“Sorry, Kageyama. You head on without me. Just go ‘round to the front and talk to Boss; I’ll catch up in a bit.”

Kageyama didn’t waste a second before hurrying around the corner. 

The chime alerted the diner of Kageyama’s entrance, and Boss’ bleached head poked through the double doors leading to the kitchen. “Yo, Kageyama! You’re alone?”

“Uh, Ennoshita is with Kinoshita…” Kageyama waved his hands uselessly in an attempt to explain himself. Boss nodded as he stepped through the doors, waving Kageyama over to the counter. 

“In that case, come eat without him.” Boss turned and shouted over his shoulder, “Sawamura, bring out lunch for our guest!”

A voice came from the kitchen in response, “What about Ennoshita?”

“Keep it warm for him, he’ll come around sooner or later.” Boss responded, looking back to Kageyama.

The kitchen doors opened to a broad shouldered back as the man in question backed out of the kitchen with a plate in each hand. “You’re the boss, Boss.” He shrugged as he walked around the counter and sat down next to Kageyama, placing a plate in front of both Kageyama and himself. His large body was wrapped in a white apron, matching the one Boss never seemed to be without, and he had dark brown, careful eyes that made Kageyama shrink under his gaze. 

“Yo,” He waved with a smile, but there was something dangerous about that grin. “I’m Daichi, nice to meet you.” Kageyama nodded and muttered a greeting, still on guard.

“Eat up before it gets cold, you two.” Boss nagged, making Daichi roll his eyes. He dug into his meal without another word. Kageyama looked at his own plate to find a sandwich and bowl of soup waiting for him. Following Daichi’s example, Kageyama dug into his food, almost eating it too fast to enjoy it. 

Kageyama wiped his mouth as he finished his meal, looking up to thank Boss for the food, only to find Boss had returned to the kitchen and Daichi was watching him with this chin resting on his palm. “Looking for the Boss?”

“I forgot to thank him for the food.”

This made Daichi let out a little laugh. “I’ll let you in on a secret; Boss can’t actually make any decent food. He can mix just about any drink you can think of, but can’t make a meal to save his life.” 

Kageyama looked back to the empty tray in front of him. “Did you…?” He trailed off, looking back to the man next to him. 

“No way,” Daichi waved him off, “our best chef is Kinoshita. You’ve met him already, right?” The furious glare of the blond flashed in Kageyama’s mind, followed by the pain in his expression when the blond met up with Ennoshita. 

Daichi continued, “You just missed him, I think. But he’s the one to thank; for future reference.” He braced his hands on the counter and stood up, stretching his neck as he did so. “I’ve got work to do, so I’m taking my leave.” Daichi cast a glance to Kageyama from the corner of his eye. “You’ll be working in the diner in the evenings, right?” Kageyama nodded, and Daichi stepped away as he untied his apron and tossed it onto the countertop. “I’ll see you around, then.” He waved as he headed to the door, and was out the door as called over his shoulder, “You can start with our plates.”

Kageyama was left staring after him until a chuckle from behind him had Kageyama twisting back to find Boss had appeared across from him. “That guy is always putting everyone to work.” Boss could only shake his head. “He’s right though. I hope you’re ready to earn your keep.”

“Y-yes.” Kageyama shot up from his seat, making Boss grin. “Come on, then. Grab those plates.” Boss walked back towards the kitchen doors, leaving Kageyama to scramble behind him. 

 

Despite the fact that Kageyama’s crippled hand slowed him down, he was still a fast learner. And despite the fact that Kageyama had never worked in a restaurant or a kitchen in his life, the effort was there nonetheless. Perhaps it was Boss’ endless grins, or the pressure of all of those black jackets with orange hems that continuously flowed in and out of the diner. Their eyes followed Kageyama as he wiped down tables and cleared away dishes. He could feel them watching him even when he disappeared into the kitchen. 

Nevertheless, they never acted hostile. They minded their own business, leaving Kageyama to his devices. So the evening came and went swiftly. 

It was just after a lull in activity that Ennoshita finally ended up wandering into the diner. Solace’s streets had long since been swallowed by the night; most patrons having long since disappeared to tend to their nightly activities. He was followed by another man with a shaved head, but not the thug from this morning. He had a shy expression, none of the hard and aggressive features that Tanaka flaunted. 

“Ennoshita,” Kageyama paused from wiping down the countertops to greet the mechanic. 

“Yo, Kageyama! Sorry for bailing on you earlier.” Ennoshita sat at the countertop with the other man taking a seat next to him. “This is Narita; he’ll be taking over your shift tonight.”

“Thanks for helping Ennoshita this morning, Kageyama. I hope you’ll continue to help us in the future.” Narita stuck his hand out for Kageyama to shake. 

“My pleasure.” Kageyama looked back to Ennoshita. “Boss saved your lunch. I can go heat it up, if you want.”

“Just what I was hoping for.” 

“Get me a meatbun!” Ennoshita laughed as Narita cheered when Kageyama hurried off to the kitchen. “They should be in the hotpot next to the fridge!” Narita called after him.

Kageyama hurried to prep the meals, and carried them back to serve the pair at the counter. They dug in as soon as the plates hit the counter, and Kageyama stepped back to continue with the counters. 

“By the way,” Ennoshita spoke with a mouthful, “Where’s Boss?” 

“Uh, he said he was stepping out for a couple minutes.”

Narita and Ennoshita shared a look. “Translation; he’s trying to hide his smoke break from Sensei again.” The mention of Takeda made Kageyama resist the urge to check over his shoulder for the bespeckled man. 

“Talking bad about me?” Boss emerged from the kitchen, smelling of fresh cigarette smoke. The three in the diner straightened.

“We would never, Boss!” Narita defended.

“Yeah,” Ennoshita was quick to jump in. “We were just translating your bullshit for Kageyama.” Kageyama’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “He’s new,” He continued with a shrug, “He doesn’t know how to interpret you yet.” Ennoshita cracked a grin as he finished.

Ennoshita dared say such a thing to his superior? In Seijoh, Ennoshita would have to pay by cutting off part of a finger. Kageyama stepped back as his eyes bounced back and forth between Boss and Ennoshita. 

Boss’ expression was blank for a total of three seconds before a laugh escaped him, shoulders shaking. “You’ve got a point there, Ennoshita.” 

Kageyama stood back in shock as the rest fell into a fit of laughter. This was clearly an illegal gang of some kind, but nothing like Kageyama had ever seen or heard of before. 

Sobering up, Boss turned to Narita. “If you’re here, I guess that means Kageyama’s shift is over, then?”

“Yessir.” Narita stood up and cleared the plates sitting on the counter, and disappeared into the kitchen. 

“Kageyama, you can just leave your apron on the counter; I’ll get it later.” He turned to Ennoshita as Kageyama began to fight with the cloth knot behind his back. “Ennoshita, could you take Kageyama back to the apartments? He’s staying in TA3.”

Ennoshita sat back, thinking for a minute. “Temporary room, building A, floor 3; did I get that right?” Boss nodded. 

“Follow Ennoshita, Kageyama. Someone will come around tomorrow morning with some breakfast. Ennoshita, do you know who is on warehouse tomorrow?” Ennoshita just shrugged with a shake of his head. “Guess you’ll find out tomorrow, Kageyama.” He gestured with his head to Ennoshita, who nodded and waved Kageyama to follow him. Kageyama hurried around the bar after the mechanic, stopping only to thank Boss as he exited out the door. “See you after lunch tomorrow, Kageyama.”

An all too familiar scenario unfolded before Kageyama as he was lead back to the apartment complex and into the building on the far left. “Good work today, Kageyama.” Ennoshita spoke up after a while, as the apartments came into view. “Sorry about Kinoshita; he felt bad for putting you on the spot today.” Kageyama nodded silently. “I won’t need you in the garage tomorrow, so like Boss said, you’ll be with someone else for the morning.” 

“Got it.” Kageyama mumbled, eyes focused on the building they walked towards. Ennoshita unlocked the backdoor with a key fob before continuing. 

“I know it feels like we are babysitting you right now, but until everything with Seijoh dies down, we can’t take any chances.” 

Jolting, Kageyama stopped halfway up the stairs. “You know about that?”

Ennoshita stopped and twisted back to look at Kageyama. “Of course. Everyone knows; if we weren’t in the diner last night then we heard about it pretty quick after that. Like we’d walk around without knowing the threat you bring to our doorstep.” Ennoshita’s features sharpened as he frowned. 

Kageyama took a step back. “I…”

“Boss took a huge risk sheltering you. We can’t take on Aoba Johsai right now.” Ennoshita’s glare eased up as he rubbed the back of his neck. “But I also know you’re just a kid who doesn’t mean us any harm.” He turned back and jogged up the stairs, leaving Kageyama on the stairwell. 

 

The next day, Kageyama was brought breakfast by a  _ bear _ of a man who, despite appearances, had a weak disposition. He introduced himself as Asahi, and gave Kagayama four wrapped toaster waffles and lead him into one of the other apartment buildings across from the one kageyama had taken up residence.

“This is the warehouse,” Asahi explained as they entered the parking garage, identical to the garage he worked in with Ennoshita, except there were no cars; only rows upon rows of… supplies?

“This is basically our apocalypse bunker. We try to have a little bit of everything, but certain things are hard to come by in Solace…” Asahi smiled weakly. “Anyways, it’s our job to go through and sort everything. Pretty simple, right?

“You start taking inventory; just write down what we have, how much of it, and expiry dates on any food, okay?” Kageyama was handed a clipboard and pen, and was sent off with a small wave from Asahi and not much else. 

“Could I ask you a question?” Kageyama said, after some time, making Asahi pause from reorganizing the mountains of boxes according to Kageyama’s lists. 

“Shoot.”

“Why do you have all of this? There are medical supplies, food, and clothes, but also toys, and random bits of machinery. I don’t understand.”

“You’ll never know what someone might need.” Asahi’s eyes dulled as he flashed Kageyama a false smile, shifting his feet beneath him. There was something in his tone that held such a painful weight, that Kageyama didn’t dare ask more.

“Anyways, those in our territory come to us when they are in a tight spot. They stay loyal to us and we will provide whatever we can. That’s always how Karasuno has operated, even when now, when we’ve been crowned flightless crows.”

Karasuno.

The orange and black banner.

Ukai.

Flightless Crows.

“You’re Karasuno.” Kageyama could taste the weight of the word on his tongue. Karasuno was an ancient powerhouse, long since swallowed up by Solace’s shadows. He hadn’t heard of them since he first started running drugs across Solace, and even then they already wore the label of a fallen powerhouse, but that didn’t stop the stories that swirled around their past glory.

“Never trust a crow,” the older kids would say. “They might be small by themselves, but if you’re not careful… their flock will eat you alive.” 

The Ukai name had always been tied to Karasuno, whose orange and black banner used to strike fear and awe into the hearts of their opponents. Every sign was there., and Kageyama had missed each and every one. He wanted to smack his head against a wall. “No wonder everyone was so against Boss taking me in; it’s the same as declaring war on Seijoh! Taking me in would be a risk for anyone, but an opposing  _ gang? _ Does Boss have a death wish? Does he want to lose all territory, get all of his people killed? He’s a fool if he thinks - ”

A massive hand closed around Kageyama’s throat tightly, choking off the rest of his sentence. Asahi towered over him, a shadow cast on his raged expression. He was tugged close to the other man, hands instantly going for the weapon that had been confiscated the day previous, and instead clawed uselessly at Asahi’s giant hand. 

“Do  _ not  _ speak ill of Boss,  _ especially _ in front of me _ …  _ or any one of us _ , _ for that matter.” Asahi growled lowly, tightening his grip even more. Kageyama’s pulse was racing as he struggled uselessly. “He put every person in our turf in danger,  _ for you. _ He knew  _ exactly _ what he was getting into, and did it anyways, because  _ that’s the kind of guy our Boss is.”  _ Kageyama’s throat burned, and black spots started flooding his vision. “Don’t  _ ever _ say anything like that  _ again.”  _ Asahi pushed Kageyama back and released his hold, allowing Kageyama to stumble backwards and collapse on the ground, gasping for breath. Asahi watched him with a stony expression.  

“I hope I’ve made myself clear.” Asahi turned away from him, shoulders tight. “Get back to work; we have to finish by lunchtime.”

 

Kageyama was careful after that. If the threat from Asahi wasn’t enough, there was also the fact that he was living with  _ Karasuno, _ and everyday they risked an all out gang war while housing Kageyama. He figured Boss or Takeda or  _ someone  _ would ask him about the inner workings of Aoba Johsai, but they never did. They didn’t seem to want to know. Kageyama would’ve kept his mouth shut regardless, but the lack of urgency or even curiosity was unnerving. Briefly he wondered if they already had all the information they needed, but decided that was impossible. Seijoh knew the power information had, and guarded theirs well. That fact  had a heavy hand in the ever-raising price on Kageyama’s head.

Over the next few weeks, Kageyama fell into a routine. Helping out wherever an extra set of hands was needed in the mornings, and working in the diner in the evenings. He no longer had an escort everywhere he went, and the diner patrons quickly adjusted to his presence and started engaging him in conversations. He could find his way to and from the diner, and even ran a couple errands a couple blocks down occasionally. But he was never more than  shouting distance from the diner or apartments. Walking around without a cre when you had a price on your head wasn’t the best plan of action. Spies and assassins could be around any corner; though in the heart of Karasuno territory, it seemed unlikely. Just as Asahi had said, those living on Karasuno turf were loyal to Karasuno and Karasuno only. Most weren’t even members, nor had ties to affiliated members, but they frequented the diner and the apartments for business or personal visits. 

Kageyama had met all the active core members, and worked alongside them most days. Ennoshita, Kiyoko, Tanaka, Kinoshita, Daichi, Narita, and Asahi were core members, proof of such title inked on their skin. Tanaka proudly showed off the swirling patterns taking the shape of a crow as it swooped in for the kill. The only difference between each tattoo was the small crown set atop the crow’s head. Each were unique to the bearer of the tattoo, designed and inked by a retired member of Karasuno. Takeda and Ukai had a tattoo each as well.

The other core members included a fair haired and handsome man named Sugawara, another thug type like Tanaka, only more bouncy, named Nishinoya, and a small, blonde girl named Yachi, who Kageyama had only seen once and stuck to Kiyoko’s side like glue the whole time.

There were two initiates in the process of becoming official members, Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima. It only took one shift together before Kageyama and Tsukkishima were moved to separate shifts; Boss claiming that he couldn’t handle the stress of constantly preventing a murder in the kitchen. Thankfully, Kageyama didn’t often run into the blond bastard.

Kageyama was working the night shift, covering for Narita who had fallen sick. There wasn’t much to do, as everyone who came in only stopped by to update Boss before heading back out. There was a great commotion out front, but kageyama focused on cleaning the kitchen and prepping it for the morning rush, knowing there weren’t going to be any more orders that night. 

He popped his head out of the kitchen when there was a lull in the excitement, shocked to find the diner empty, save for Boss who stood in his usual spot behind the counter. 

“Boss? I’ve finished cleaning the kitchen.”

A scheming grin stretched Boss’ lips, making kageyama wary. He’d seen that grin directed at some of the others, and had always heard them whining about whatever task BOss had given them after. 

He snuffed out his cigarette. “Kageyama, perfect timing. I’ve got another job for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never finished this chapter until now because I got distracted watching silly youtube videos, and then we went on a family vacation where I didn't have a wifi connection, and by the time I returned I had lost all motivation. BUT I finally got my act together, and there will be regular updates from now on.
> 
> Let me know what you think of Kageyama's new lifestyle <3


	4. The First Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from a coma is a lot to take in, and Kageyama isn't getting paid enough for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was busy doing research... okay my 'research' was watching an anime called 'Banana Fish' and it's basically just a gang au thats very gay and very good. I'd recommend it, I can't stop listening to the endings. 9/10 I sobbed and enjoyed every minute of it.  
> Anyways, thank you for checking back in to read the next chapter! <3

The first thing Shoyou noticed was how quiet it was. Before he had even opened his eyes, the silence was ringing in his ears. It was always loud in the brothel, regardless of the time of day. 

The second thing he noticed was the pain. God, his body  _ hurt.  _ Besides the burning ache in his side, his whole body was shuddering with pain. His muscles felt like they had been run through a cotton candy spinner, and his body was stiff from disuse. 

He tried to open his eyes, and immediately regretted it as the fluorescent lighting stabbed his brain with pain.  _ Wait, fluorescent lighting? _ They didn’t have those kinds of lights at theー

Shoyou opened his eyes again, trying to take in his surroundings, only to find a pair of clear, blue eyes. He blinked at them, and they blinked back, clearly just as surprised as Shoyou. A rush of adrenaline coursed through him because there was a _ person _ hovering over his face; a person he didn’t know in a place he didn’t know and  _ oh God who has his father sold him off to this time _ ー

Shoyou shot up in a panic, crashing foreheads with the stranger, sending them reeling backwards. He twisted around, taking in the white-washed walls and plastic chairs surrounding the… hospital bed that Shoyou was currently lying in?

“What was that for, you idiot?” a course voice hissed at him, and Shoyou turned to look at the tall man snapping at him. HIs narrow chin and high cheekbones would have made him handsome, if not for the nasty expression over his features. But even under that scowl, those blue eyes still shone in a way that made Shoyou feel uneasy. 

“Y-you were on top of me! I was surprised.” exclaimed Shoyou, and the man stuttered with a flush. 

_ “On top ofー”  _ he scoffed, “I was  _ not _ on top of youー”

“Nevermind, where are we? Did my father set this…” Shoyou’s eyes widened as memories flooded his senses. He could feel the thick, warm, blood on his hands, soaking in his clothes. He could feel his heart pounding through his chest and the gunshot ringing through his ears as the bullet ripped through his side. He felt the vibrations in his bones when his father’s skull cracked underneath him, and how Natsu trembled in his arms. 

Shoyou grabbed at the stranger’s collar with desperate hands. “Natsu! Where is my sister?” the dark haired man stiffened at the contact, eyes flicking between Shoyou’s hands and his face. 

“She’s downstairs…” the stranger drifted off, raising his hands to pry off Shoyou’s grip, eyes still unsure of where to settle. Shoyou tugged harder. 

“Where? Is she alright?”

The stranger blinked, long fingers wrapping around Shoyou’s wrists. “Uh, yes? She’s at the dinerー” he didn’t get to finish because Shoyou was pulling away, trying to get out of the hospital bed. “H-hey! You can’t go wandering aroundー” He snatched at Shoyou’s arms, trying to pull him back. “Suga said you need  _ restー” _

Shoyou’s bare feet hit the cold tiles and he pushed himself up, only to fall a second later. The man swore behind him and lunged, somehow managing to pull Shoyou back onto the bed. His vision cleared a moment later, those blue eyes again hovering over his face, even closer this time. Fingers tightened around his wrist. “Would you slow down, you idiot? You got  _ shot. _ Natsu is  _ fine _ , she’s eating breakfast downstairs, so just… sit, alright?”

“I need to see Natsu; I need to know she’s alright. I’m not about to trust the words of the likes of you. So just… let me  _ go.” _ Shoyou tried to sit up again. 

The stranger’s hands left Shoyou’s wrists and pinned his shoulders back on the bed.

“Just sit stillー”

“No!” Shoyou strained against him, yelling. “Get off of me, you pervert!” The hands on his shoulders sprung back as the stranger sputtered. “Per-pervert? I am  _ not.  _ I’m trying to help youー”

“Get off! Molester! Ugly! Pervert! Stupid!” Shoyou was screaming and thrashing now, but he didn’t care because he had to find Natsu;  _ he had to find his little sister. _

“What’s going on here?” A new voice made the both of them freeze, the stranger looking over his shoulder to the entrance. 

“He woke up.” The dark haired man said, immediately backing away from Shoyou to make a path for the newcomer. He was a young man with grey hair and kind eyes, his slim frame wrapped up in a lab coat.

“I don’t have time for this,” Shoyou’s feet were on the floor again, and he was preparing to stand up againー

“Shoyou?” A soft voice made Shoyou halt, and look up. An orange head popped around the man in the lab coat, and she was smiling  _ and she was okay. _

She rushed him, throwing her arms around him and squeezing as tight as she dared and he squeezed back as much as he could manage because he was exhausted and he was in pain but it didn’t matter. He was shaking and relieved sobs racked his body, tears flowing down his cheeks, Natsu in much a similar state.

“You took so long to wake up!” Natsu wailed, burying her face in Shoyou’s chest. “You’re so stupid! You were hurt and you didn’t tell me!” Natsu sat back, lip quivering, and whacked Shoyou in the back of the head. “You would’ve died if Dr. Suga didn’t save you!”

Shoyou wiped her tears. “I’m sorry to make you worry. But you’re okay, right?” He cast a wary glance at the two men in the room who had stepped back to give the siblings some space. 

“I’m fine! Dr. Suga and Boss take really good care of me! Kageyama has been taking good care of you when I needed a break, too. Noya and Tanaka make me laugh and Sensei likes to listen to my projects for school!” Natsu paused for a breath before continuing, but it wasn’t nearly enough time for Shoyou to process all the words tumbling out of Natsu’s mouth. 

“Boss makes the best hot chocolate in the world and Kinoshita has been teaching me how to cook in the kitchen, and Narita helps too. Kiyoko is so pretty, and she’s super smart too. Ennoshita always comes in really dirty, and Boss yells at him. Daichi andー”

“Okay, okay, Natsu, calm down a minute. Your brother just woke up, remember?” The fair haired man flashed a gentle smile as he placed a hand on Natsu’s shoulder, and Shoyou had to clamp down on the urge to slap his hand away. The only thing stopping him was the smile on Natsu’s face. When was the last time she smiled so carefree? Nevermind that, but when was the last time she let someone other than Shoyou touch her? She didn’t flinch from the man’s touch; if anything, she almost  _ leaned  _ into it.

The man held out his hand to Shoyou. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, but most people just call me Suga. Natsu has told me a lot about you, Hinata.”

Immediately, his body went rigid and cold. He flinched, and started frantically looking around. His dad was here? Where? Shoyou’s ears were stuffed with cotton, or maybe it was the blood; either way, he couldn’t hear what Natsu was saying. Why was his father here? Natsu was  _ smiling,  _ his father didn’t deserve to see such a sight. He had to run. He had to get  _ away. _ He had to get _ her _ away. He had toー

“Shoyou!” Natsu had a hand on either sides of Shoyou’s face, her nose almost touching his, she was so close. “Look at me. I’m fine. You’re fine. We’re safe.” She spoke slow and softly, and Shoyou was vaguely aware of Suga turning off the heart monitor that had been chirping rapidly in time with Shoyou’s panicked pulse. “We’re okay, Shoyou.”

“Y-yeah. Sor… Sorry.” He tried to swallow his panic. He took a minute to remember how to breathe, slowly looking around the room. Suga had sagged in relief, and started toying with the buttons within his immediate reach. The other man hovered at the foot of the bed, hands half-stretched out like he wanted to help, but didn’t know how. 

Noticing Shoyou’s attention, the man’s cheeks darkened ever-so-slightly, and he cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away and shoving his hands in his jean pockets. 

“That was tactless of me,” Suga started, catching everyone’s attention. He smiled apologetically. “I should have known better.” His eyes flicked back and forth between Natsu and Shoyou, a sympathetic look flashing in his eyes. 

“It’s okay, Doc.” Natsu smiled, “Right, Shoyou?” He could only nod along, blood still rushing in his ears. 

Relief flashed in Suga’s expression. “Now that you’re up, I can conduct a quick examination. Is that alright?”

Shoyou looked at Natsu, who nodded in encouragement. “Sure…”

“Great. Natsu, can you head back to the diner for now? I’ll send Kageyama to come get you when I’m finished.” Natsu visibly deflated, and wrapped her arms tighter around her brother in protest. She clearly wanted to object to the idea of leaving Shoyou’s side, and he was in agreement with her. Shoyou didn’t know where they were, or who these people were or what their objective was. He couldn’t let Natsu out of his sight.

Natsu untangled herself from Shoyou, leaving him weakly reaching after her. Where was she going? She wasn’t going to actually listen to these people, was she?

“I’ll leave the infirmary, but I’m waiting outside until you’re done.” Natsu puffed out her chest and tilted up her chin at Suga, leaving no room for negotiation. “Promise to hurry, Dr. Suga!”

The doctor laughed, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Very well. Kageyama, keep her company, would you?” Kageyama gave Shoyou a calculating once-over, looking for something. He nodded to Suga, and was dragged out of the room by Natsu without protest. The door shut behind them, and Suga pulled out a clipboard. 

Shoyou was still staring at the door when Suga stepped in front of him. He started asking questions, checking Shoyou’s pulse and blood pressure, observing his reflexes and basic motor skills; all while Shoyou stared at the door. He couldn’t understand it. Natsu was acting… strange. It had been so long since she was this expressive and open, especially with other people.

“What day is it today?”

Suga’s pen stilled as his eyes flicked to Shoyou’s face. “It’s the 19th.” He said carefully, watching Shoyou’s reaction.

Shoyou’s adrenaline spiked. “I’ve been unconscious for  _ five days?” _

Suga nodded. “I found you and Natsu east of here. She saved your life, you know.” He went back to writing down notes on his clipboard. “I know the jist of what happened; Natsu told me. You really did almost die from blood loss and shock.” Shoyou frowned. Had it really been that bad? Sure, it hurtー still didー but was it bad enough to almost kill him?

“The police have been combing the streets for you and your sister. Your father had the forces under his thumb pretty well, didn’t he?” There was no emotion in that statement. Just a cold and quiet fact. 

The mention of his father had Shoyou curling into himself. “Do theyー does Natsu…” his voice died in his throat. He could handle the police, and all of his father’s angry ‘friends’ if they found out, but if Natsu knew… 

“The police don’t have any suspects; your father had quite a few enemies. Even some living under his roof, it seems.” Suga tucked the clipboard under his arm. “As for Natsu… she’s no idiot.”

Shoyou ducked his head. Sugawara didn’t need to tell  _ him  _ that. He knew how smart Natsu was. 

“Good news is that you’ll make a full recovery with no lasting damage, save for a scar.” Shoyou’s hands slipped to his side, tenderly feeling the bandages under his hospital gown. “Bad news is that I’m prescribing two weeks of bed rest.”

“Two weeks?” Repeated Shoyou.

“Two weeks.” Suga shrugged. “You almost died, Shoyou. You were unconscious for five days. You need the rest.”

“You just said I was unconscious for five days! That’s plenty of rest, isn’t it?”

“You need  _ more.”  _

“Butー”

“Do you need me to get Natsu? I’m sure she’d agree that she wants you to get  _ better _ ー”

“Why would she listen to you?” Shoyou snapped, pushing himself onto his feet, despite the dizzy spell that overtook him. “What do you want from us? What do you want from  _ her?”  _

Suga blinked at Shoyou.  _ “She  _ came to  _ us.  _ You were  _ bleeding out _ in a dark alley after getting  _ shot _ from fighting and killing  _ four people.  _ She was scared, tired, and for all she knew, you were already  _ dead. _ ” His face didn’t change, but his voice was cold.  _ “You, _ the only person she had left.” Shoyou flinched, “The police are looking for you two, and we  _ really  _ don’t need anymore heat.” Suga’s eyes flicked to the door, but the movement was so quick, Shoyou wasn’t sure it really happened. 

“What we  _ want,  _ is to not draw anymore attention to ourselves. The only thing we want from you is for you to hurry up, heal, and leave.” Suga pushed Shoyou back onto the bed by the shoulder, focusing back in his clipboard. Shoyou’s retort sputtered out and died. What could he possibly say to that?

“You’re on bedrest until I say so.” He walked folded the clipboard under his arm and gave Shoyou a once over. “I’ll be coming continually to check on you, and someone will be posted by your room.” He walked to the door, pausing only when his hand was on the handle. He tossed his head over his shoulder, “Natsu put on a tough act all week. She’s excited you’re awake, but the adrenaline will be wearing off anytime now. She’s exhausted.” he opened the door, leaned out and poked his head around the corner. He spoke lowly, and Natsu came whipping around his body and into the room before he even finished. 

“Shoyou! Suga said you’ll be fine!” She launched herself onto him, making him flinch and groan. “Oh, sorry!” She scrambled off of him, sitting on the foot of his bed instead. “It sucks that you’re on bedrest, but I want you to get better.” 

Shoyou watched Sugawara and Kageyama talk quietly by the door while he nodded with Natsu’s words. Suga said something to Kageyama, who stiffened and shook his head. He spoke quickly, holding his hands out like he was refusing. Shoyou couldn’t see Suga’s face, but his expression must have conveyed whatever needed to be said when he crossed his arms over his chest, because kageyama visibly deflated, tucking his chin to his chest. 

A hand waved in front of his face. “Shoyou?” He blinked, focusing back on Natsu in front of him. She cocked her head to the side, looking to where Shoyou’s attention was held. 

“Dr. Suga saved your life. He was the first person I found. I begged him to help. And he did; took us back here.” She slowly grabbed his hands and twined their fingers together. “He stitched up your side and has being diligently checking on you ever since. He takes really good care of me, too. Made sure I ate and got enough sleep, when I was too occupied with you.” She squeezed his hands tight. 

“The other guy is Kageyama. He works around here and in the diner, but he also watched over you when Suga made me go get something to eat or take a nap. You should thank him when you get a chance.” Shoyou scrunched his nose at the thought. That guy? No way. He made Shoyou uneasy. 

“But you know,” Natsu swallowed, “I was really worried. I mean… you took so long to wake up!” There were unshed tears in her eyes. “And even though everyone here is really great, I was so worried about you.”

Shoyou watched her carefully. “Do you trust them?” He was whispering before he could stop the words. Natsu stopped, jolting at the question. She almost looked  _ offended _ . She looked at Suga and Kageyama, weighing a decision. She focused back on her brother. “It was his jacket.” She whispered. 

“His… lab coat?” Asked Shoyou, glancing at Suga.

“Not that one; That night, I mean. Suga walked by, and he was wearing a black jacket with a single, orange stripe on the bottom.” Natsu spoke slowly, waiting to see if Shoyou would pick up what she was saying. 

“Okay…” 

“So I took the chance. Because I recognized his jacket. You would too, if you saw it.” Shoyou sat back, chewing on his cheek. 

“Wait, you don’t mean…?” Shoyou’s limbs went numb. Natsu nodded. “The Little Giant?”

“Yes! They all have the jacket. They’re a gang of some kind.” Shoyou’s eyes widened in alarm, and Natsu waved her ams in his face. “No no no, Shoyou; they’re nice, I promise. They aren’t like dad’s… customers.” The last word was barely a whisper as her gaze flickered away from Shoyou’s face. That expression hurt more than any wound. His little sister was  _ ashamed  _ of him. 

“N-Natsu,” Shoyou’s voice cracked. 

“Okay,” Suga interrupted, walking back to the bedside. “I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about, but I’m sure the both of you are tired.”

Both siblings scoffed at the same time, and Suga looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. 

“So I’m sending the both of you to take a nap, at least. Kageyama will be standing guard outside.”

“We need a guard now? To protect us, or to keep us prisoner?” 

Natsu sputtered in shock at Shoyou’s tone. “Shoyou!” She chided, “Dr. Suga saved your life!”

“So you keep telling me. But have you stopped to ask  _ why?  _ We don’t know these people, the same way we didn’t know the Little Giant!” Shoyou snapped, yelling in his little sister’s face. “You were saved by a one in a million that time, Natsu! People don’t go out of their way to help someone else,  _ especially  _ in Solace! You  _ know _ this, Natsu. You were raped in a gods damned alley when you were  _ nine!  _ You’ve been too scared to leave the house by yourself for  _ years,  _ dammit! Did you forget that fear when  _ he _ ー” Shoyou whipped a violent hand in Suga’s direction and he yelled, “flashed a smile at you and told you  _ ‘don’t worry, I’ll save you!’ _ ? Heroes don’t exist Natsu!  _ Good people don’t exist. _ ” Shoyou took a shuddering breath, dropping his hand. “Grow up already.” He whispered. 

Natsu sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably as she glared at her brother. “So I should have just let you die, then? Is that what you wanted me to do?”

“Yes! You should have left this town the minute I fainted. There is no place for you here in Solace, there never was! You should have left me, Natsu! I’m no better than our father. Instead, you’re indebted to these guys for saving my worthless life!” Shoyou was choking on his words, but he couldn’t get them to stop tumbling out. 

“Have you stopped to wonder what they could ask of you to repay them? Do you think I want to see you whored out like our mother,  _ like me?  _ Least of all to repay a debt  _ because _ of me! You should have just let me die!”

Natsu reeled back, barely holding back her sobs. “Fine!” She yelled, scrambling off the bed. “I’ll leave you right here, right now!” She sprinted to the exit, slamming the door in her wake. Suga glanced at Shoyou, stepping back like he wanted to run after Natsu. Shoyou didn’t care. He grabbed his head and screamed. He curled into himself, screaming and screaming until it felt like his vocal cords had ripped. He clawed at his face, his throat; tugged at his hair and the hospital gown and his chest, hands to frantic to stay in one area for more than a second. His vision had gone black and his ears had stopped working. His limbs felt heavy and he couldn’t tell if he was still screaming, still making any sounds. All he knew was that he wished he’d never been born, wished that Natsu had never been born, so that neither one of them would’ve needed to live through their lives. It was so much easier to just… stop.

So he did.

And he faded from consciousness.

  
  


The first thing Kageyama noticed about the Hinata siblings was their hair. The pair of them had matching wild, orange hair that looked impossibly soft to the touch. 

The second thing he noticed was how tiny the both of them were. The both of them looked about three years younger than they were. It almost didn’t seem healthy. 

Boss sent Kageyama to one of the other apartment buildings, across from the one where Kageyama had taken up residence. On the door, sprawled in permanent marker, was the word ‘Infirmary’, which opened to a room that looked like a knock off hospital room. On the farthest bed lay two orange heads, one in the bed and one resting on the side of it. Natsu and Shoyou’s father owned a large brothel and sex trafficking ring on the outskirts of Aoba Johsai territory; something Kageyama had known previous to Boss telling him. Mr. Hinata was quite the character and often had business with the yakuza, so Kageyama had heard his name more than once in passing. 

Kageyama sat down on one of the plastic chairs near the foot of the bed, leaning back as he studied the sleeping pair. Kageyama had seen Mr. Hinata once from a distance, as he came for a visit. It was hard to believe he was the father of the two siblings in front of him. He was a large man, with a square chin and stringy hair. The opposite in almost every aspect that Kageyama could see. 

His job was to watch the siblings until Suga came back, and make sure nothing happened. Hopefully, they would both stay asleep until Sugawara came back and Kageyama could make his escape. His diner shift was over, so he should’ve been sleeping back in his room by now, but he wasn’t going to start complaining  _ now _ , of all times.

He must have dozed off, lulled by the steady beeping of the heart monitor, but stirred when he heard a plastic chair scrape across the tiled floor. He opened his eyes and met the gaze of Natsu, who was half out of her chair and watching him warily. 

Kageyama sat up in his chair, wiped his eyes, and stretched out his back before addressing her stare. “Boss told me to watch over you two until Suga came back.”

“You aren’t very good at it; you were fast asleep.” Accused Natsu with narrowed eyes. Kageyama stiffened.

“I was just… resting.”

“That’s the same as sleeping.”

“They’re different!”

Natsu crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Where is Mr.ー I mean Dr. Suga?” She looked around as if he would jump out from behind the curtains on queue. Kageyama checked the time on his phone, pocketing it as he answered, “He’ll be back soon.”

“That’s not very specific.”  
“I don’t know where he is.”

“You’re not very helpful then, are you?”

Kageyama sputtered. “It’s not my job to know where he is!”

Something flashed in Natsu’s eyes, like kageyama had just thrown her a bone. “What is your job, then?” She asked, quick to latch onto any information. 

“I uh… help out.”

“So you don’t actually have a job, you just freeload?” Natsu gave him a once over, ignoring Kageyama’s protests. “You don’t have one of those jackets. Are you not with them?” That stilled Kageyama. She noticed, had she? Kageyama clenched his jaw. 

“I’m not.”

“Then why are you here?” Natsu was fully interrogating him, now, with no intention of letting up. 

Kageyama looked away from her. “It’s none of your business.”

“I disagree.” She walked over to him, stopping an arms reach away and looked him down her nose. “You’re here while my brother is in this state. I have to know who you are and what exactly you think it is that you do. I’m not about to trust my brother to a stranger.”

Kageyama stood up to his full height, dwarfing Natsu’s small frame. “You’re here because you trusted your brother to a stranger, remember?” Natsu swallowed, averting her gaze for the first time. 

He could sympathize with the girl. Wasn’t he in the same boat? He trusted his everything with Karasuno, who were but strangers to him. Still were, in many ways. Hadn’t he also been cautious of every new face?

Plus, this girl was shouldering the weight of her brother’s life. Kageyama never had anyone he cared for like Natsu cared for her brother, but he could understand the weight of another’s life in his hands. The only difference was whereas Natsu was desperately trying to protect, Kageyama had only ever taken.

It was with this in mind that Kageyama fell back into his chair with a heavy sigh. “Look, I’m just planning to sit here until Suga comes back, and then I’ll stay away. Is that okay with you?”

Natsu looked him up and down as if she had half a mind to kick him out, but she nodded in satisfaction and returned to her chair. Sitting down, she gently grabbed her brother’s hand, watching his face like she was hoping he would open his eyes any minute.

He didn’t. 

They settled into a steady silence, Natsu watching her brother and Kageyama watching the both of them with idle curiosity. He couldn’t deny that the siblings had peaked his interest. He looked at Shoyou’s sleeping face, wondering how this kid could be a murderer. Kageyama was no stranger to having blood on his handsー especially before his injuryー and had seen many different types of people soaked in blood. But this kid? Kageyama just couldn’t picture it.

The sound of the door unlatching had Kageyama sitting half-out of his chair with a subconscious hand drifting to the small of his back where no weapon lay. Natsu was out of her chair as well, shifting her body to block her brother from the doorway. Suga came in with a yawn, hands tucked in his Karasuno jacket as he gently shut the door behind him. Kageyama sat back in relief and stretched again, checking the time. God, he was supposed to be in the garage with Ennoshita in an hour. He couldn’t help but groan at the thought.

Suga waved at him, entering the room silently. He met eyes with Natsu who stood up to her full height at the sight of him. “Dr. Suga,” she breathed, relieved to see a familiar face. 

“Hey Natsu. Did you manage to get some rest?”

“Yeah, I was wondering when you’d get back.”

Suga walked over to the heart monitor, grabbing a clipboard sitting on top of it and started recording the data he saw. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” He tossed a look over his shoulder with a soft smile. “I hope Kageyama didn’t bother you too much?”

Natsu turned to look at Kageyama, who was determined not to shrink under her gaze. “Who, this guy? No, he was fine. He’s actually kind of an idiot, isn’t he?”

Jolting, Kageyama’s response was cut off by a hearty chuckle from Suga. “Sure seems like it, huh?” Suga spoke through his laughter. 

Kageyama sank into his chair, muttering under his breath. 

“Anyways, how is Shoyou?” Natsu asked, apparently done with making jabs at Kageyama. Suga scribbled down a couple more notes before returning the clipboard to its place. “Everything is looking fine. He’s just exhausted; not to mention the weak constitution you both share. He just needs time to rest.” Natsu sank back into her chair.

“How long is that going to take?”

Sugawara pressed his lips together. “It’s hard to say. A couple of hours to a couple of days. I’m sorry, Natsu.”

She looked up to him, brown eyes wide. “Thank you, Dr. Suga.” She smiled weakly. “I’ve never been very patient, is all.” Her gaze was dragged back to her brother’s face, as if she couldn’t stand to look anywhere else for too long. 

“How about Kageyama takes you down to the diner for some breakfast while I stay here and watch after Shoyou?” Suga offered, trying to coax Natsu out of her thoughts. 

“I’m not that hungry right now.” She whispered with a shake of her head.

“Really?” Suga raised his eyebrows, “Not even for a cup of Boss’ hot chocolate?”  
Natsu hesitated at this, biting on her lip indecisively. She looked at her brother’s sleeping face again, hoping to find some answers there. “Just for a little while. You’ll stay here with him until I get back, Dr. Suga?”

“I promise.” the two of them shared a matching grin, leaving Kageyama feeling like a third party. “You’ll take Natsu to the diner and back, won’t you, Kageyama?” Suga shifted the room’s attention to Kageyama, who stood up somewhat reluctantly. 

“‘Course.” He tried to stifle a yawn. 

Noting this, Suga checked his watch and turned back to Kageyama. “Don’t worry about your morning shift. I’ll talk to Boss about it later. I’m sure Ennoshita can manage without you for once.” He pretended not to see Kageyama’s relieved sag of his shoulders. Kageyama nodded gratefully, and headed to the door, pausing for Natsu to catch up. 

“I’ll be right back!” She declared, giving Suga a wave as she disappeared through the doorway. She followed Kageyama silently as he lead her out of the building and towards the mess of alleyways that lead to the diner. Once they were swallowed up by the brick walls around them, bleak in the pale dawn, she pressed closer to him nervously. He didn’t think she was even aware she was doing it, and he watched her eye every nook and cranny like she was looking for something. 

Kageyama brushed it off as being paranoid in a new place, and had to laugh. Is this what he looked like when the others had escorted him back and forth between the apartments and the diner when he first arrived?

Natsu visibly relaxed when the diner came into view, and tucked her hands into her arms against the cold. It was a brisk morning, and she had no jacket with her. Kageyama ushered her into the warm diner as he wondered who could find some warmer clothes in her size. 

Boss wasn’t in his usual post behind the counter, instead Daichi was there, apron on and what looked like to be forcing Tanaka to clean up his drool from the counter. (This scene happened a lot more than Daichi, Tanaka,  _ or  _ Boss would like to admit). Kageyama waved, gently steering a suddenly hesitant Natsu towards them. 

“Yo, Kageyama. Who’s this?” Daichi greeted when they got to the bar.

“This is one of the kids Suga brought in last night.” Explained Kageyama, sitting on one of the stools, waiting for Natsu to follow suit. When she did, Daichi offered her his hand to shake. 

“Nice to meet you, Missy. I’m Daichi.”

She met his hand with a shaky one. “N-Natsu.” She mumbled, ducking her head. Kageyama frowned in confusion. Did he somehow swap little girls on the way here? Where did her spitfire spirit go when she interrogated him earlier?

Kageyama shifted his attention to the diner around them. “Where’s Boss?” He twisted around, looking for the familiar bleached head. 

“Takeda just stole him away a minute ago.” Daichi shrugged, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. “Came in and swept him away like a storm. I don’t know what about, but he was wound up pretty tight.”

“You can say that again!’ Tanaka scoffed, sliding into the seat on Natsu’s other side. “He almost bit my head off!”

“Because you were waving your shirt around again!” Daichi hissed. “I swear, you hold it in your hands more than you wear it!”

“It’s not my fault I got a rockin’ bodー” He was cut short by a wet dish towel being thrown in his face. 

“There’s a  _ lady _ sitting right next to you! Could you at least  _ try  _ not to be so vulgar?” Daichi flashed Natsu and apologetic smile, to which Natsu responded with a giggle. It built and built into a full-blown belly laugh.

Wiping away a tear, she looked at Tanaka and said, “That’s twice you’ve been scolded in front of me. And by different people! Don’t you learn your lesson?” She asked, still laughing.

Tanaka was so taken aback, he could only stare at her before pouting. “It’s not my fault they’re sticks in the mud.” He muttered, crossing his arms. This just sent Natsu into another fit of giggles, and Tanaka smiled at her softly. Or as softly as he could get, considering he was  _ Tanaka.  _

Daichi placed a mug of hot cocoa in front of Natsu once she settled down. “It’s not as good as Boss’, but I’d say it’s pretty decent.” he shrugged. Natsu took a sip, melting into the cup heat. Kageyama waved off Daichi’s offer for a drink, and rested his chin in his palm as Tanaka started chatting away with Natsu. She laughed and teased him with that quick wit of hers, but Tanaka didn’t seem to mind. She flinched whenever his hand gestures got too big or too close to her, but didn’t shy away from the thug sitting next to her. 

“Oh!” Tanaka exclaimed, grabbing Kageyama’s attention. “Asahi found something for you!” He ran off to one of the booths, coming back with a thick, knitted sweater, and offered it to Natsu. “He made sure it was clean and everything. Said ‘What if she catches a cold or a fever?’ and rushed off to find one for you when he realized you didn’t have a coat.” Tanaka explained as Natsu carefully grabbed the fabric from him, holding it up.

“Who…?” She whispered, looking gobsmacked. 

“Remember the  _ really  _ tall guy with his hair up in a bun?” Tanaka mimed with his hands, making a circle and putting it atop his head. “He helped bring your brother back with us.”

“Oh! Mr. Scary Guy!” Natsu exclaimed. Kageyama shared a look with Daichi, who looked just as confused as himself. 

“Yep! He was really worried about you and your brother. Worked himself up so much Noya had to take him back to the apartments!” Tanaka laughed, and Daichi just sighed, shaking his head. 

“I’ll have to thank him.” She hugged the sweater tight and grinned ear to ear. “Shoyou will beー” she gasped, twisting around to Kageyama. “Shoyou! What time is it?” 

“We’ve been here about… 40 minutes?” Kageyama checked his phone. 

“I gotta get back to my brother!” She declared, hopping off the stool. She threw the sweater onto her small frame, grabbed Kageyama’s wrist, and dragged him towards the door. “Come on, dummy!”

“D-dummy?” Kageyama sputtered. 

“Thank you for the hot chocolate, Mr. Daichi! Thank you for being so funny, Mr. Tanaka!” Natsu called over her shoulder, and dragged Kageyama outside before he could here their replies. 

Kageyama lead Natsu back to the apartments, again noticing how she pressed closer as they made their way through the alleyways. He took her back to the infirmary, where she hurried over to her brother’s side, checked his still sleeping face, and apologized to Suga. The Doctor just waved it off, saying he was glad she got something in her stomach, even if it was just hot cocoa. 

“Thanks for all this, Kageyama. Go get some rest.” Suga shooed him away, and Kageyama wasn’t about to start protesting. Before left left, there was a tug on his sleeve, and he looked down to see Natsu watching him carefully. 

“Thank you for looking after me and my big brother.”

Kageyama fought back a blush at the earnesty of her words. “No problem…”

“Will you be back later?” She asked.

Kageyama looked over her head to Suga, who shrugged. “If you need me to.”

Her smile was blinding. 

 

Turns out he did in fact, end up returning to the infirmary. For some reason, both Boss and Suga decided that watching the Hinata siblings was where he was needed most, because Kageyama’s time was almost exclusively spent in the infirmary as the days went by. 

Natsu made herself right at home at Karasuno. She was hesitant around strangers, and still disliked the alleys, but she settled in three times faster than Kageyama did. She even got along with  _ Tsukkishima, _ of all people. She even told Kageyama that she  _ liked  _ talking to him, which left Kageyama both horrified and confused.

Takeda and Ukai doted on her like she was the daughter they never had, Kiyoko quickly took the girl under her wing, and she had just as much energy as Nishinoya. 

All the while, she diligently spent most of her time in the infirmary, waiting by her brother’s side. She was never gone from the infirmary longer than an hour, and no more than a couple times a day. She slept in the neighbouring infirmary bed to her brother, and just sat quietly for hours. She must have done that a lot in her past, Kageyama decided. Sitting quietly in a corner of the room, lost in her own thoughts. Like it was a habit she hadn’t the courage to break. 

That’s not to say she didn’t talk to Kageyama. She told him every little thing about the big brother she adored; from his favourite colour to the time they were playing hide and seek and Shoyou got stuck under a bed frame. With all the stories, Kageyama was starting to feel like he knew Shoyou well, despite the fact that he hadn’t ever met the guy. Conscious, at least. 

Regardless, Kageyama was content to listen, and Natsu was content to talk. 

Kageyama also watched Natsu carefully, as Suga had told him to. “They both show signs of severe malnutrition during developing stages,” he explained carefully when Natsu wasn’t listening. “They both have weak constitutions. Not to mention, the stress of being in a new environment and her brother being in a coma… she has very little appetite and poor sleeping patterns. She’s running on fumes. I need you to watch her carefully, and let me know if she shows any symptoms.”

It was hard to discern the symptoms Suga explained from her habits (coping methods, Suga called them) like when she wouldn’t talk for hours on end, or refused to even try to sleep. Honestly, he didn’t really get it. He kept trying to point this out to Suga or Boss; saying he wasn’t the right person for any of this, but they just brushed him off, saying how well he was doing. He wasn’t even  _ doing _ anything!

It was the fifth day since Shoyou and Natsu arrived, and Kiyoko had just taken Natsu down to the diner to have some breakfast and meet up with Suga. Kageyama was alone with Shoyou, legs sprawled out in front of him from his chair. He checked the time, noting that it was time to check Shoyou’s IV. He grunted as he stood up, walking over to the bedside. He wrote down what levels the fluid was at like Suga had shown him, and checked the tubing. Making sure everything was in order, Kageyama stood back and looked at Shoyou’s sleeping face. His pillow was askew thanks to Natsu curling up in Shoyou’s bed after a night terror early in the morning, and Kageyama sighed, leaning down to adjust it. The poor guy would have a crick in his neck if her stayed like that. 

He leaned back to check if he fixed the problem, and found two brown eyes staring wide at him. He froze like a deer in headlights as the eyes blinked at him, blinking in shock in return. Then a forehead smashed against his head, and Kageyama was sent reeling backwards.

“What was that for, idiot?” Kageyama snapped, cradling his forehead with a glare. Shoyou sat up, looking around wildly. “Y-you were on top of me! I was surprised.”

_ “On top ofー”  _ Kageyama scoffed in disbelief, “I was  _ not _ on top of youー”

“Nevermind, where are we? Did my father set this…” Shoyou’s words died in his throat, eyes widening as he took in his surroundings. Kageyama inched closer as Shoyou’s breathing picked up erratically, watching the heart monitor in the corner of his eye. Clammy hands snatched his collar and pulled him close. “Natsu! Where is my sister?” Shoyou wailed, voice broken from panic and disuse. 

Kageyama didn’t know how to react but answer the question. “She’s downstairs…” he drifted off, deciding he wanted those hands  _ off of him.  _  Shoyou’s grip didn’t seem inclined to let go. 

“Where? Is she alright?”

Kageyama blinked, hands pausing. “Uh, yes? She’s at the dinerー” he didn’t get to finish because Shoyou was pulling away, and Kageyama quickly realized why. 

“H-hey! You can’t go wandering aroundー” He snatched at Shoyou’s arms, trying to pull him back. “Suga said you need  _ restー” _

Shoyou ignored him, standing up. He swayed, tipping over, and Kageyama swore, trying to catch the impulsive bastard. He managed to tug Shoyou back onto the bed and breathed a sigh of relief that was short lived. He saw those brown eyes focus on his face, the beginnings of a determined glare forming on Shoyou’s face.

“Would you slow down, you idiot? You got  _ shot. _ Natsu is  _ fine _ , she’s eating breakfast downstairs, so just… sit, alright?” Kageyama tried to reason. Clearly, ‘reason’ wasn’t in Shoyou’s vocabulary.

“I need to see Natsu; I need to know she’s alright. I’m not about to trust the words of the likes of you. So just… let me  _ go.” _ Shoyou tried to sit up again. 

Kageyama moved his hands to Shoyou’s shoulders or better leverage. “Just sit stillー”

“No!” Shoyou strained against him, yelling. “Get off of me, you pervert!” Kageyama recoiled at that. “Per-pervert? I am  _ not.  _ I’m trying to help youー”

“Get off! Molester! Ugly! Pervert! Stupid!” Shoyou was screaming and thrashing now, Kageyama desperately trying to dodge swinging limbs as Shoyou screamed at him. What  _ was it  _ with the Hinata siblings calling him names?

“What’s going on here?” A new voice made the both of them freeze, and Kageyama was flooded with relief.

“He woke up.”he stated, immediately backing away from Shoyou to make a path for Suga.

“I don’t have time for this,” Shoyou’s feet were on the floor again, and Kageyama was already stepping in to stop him  _ again _ ー

“Shoyou?” Natsu threw herself into her brother’s arms, and then they were crying, babbling and sobbing, clinging to each other like the other would vanish if they let go. Kageyama backed up to give them some space, finally having a minute to  _ breathe. _

Suga was saying something, and Kageyama looked back in time to see Shoyou start looking around sharply, the heart monitor chirping rapidly as Shoyou started hyperventilating. Kageyama moved to help, only to catch himself at the foot of the bed. He didn’t know what to do. 

Natsu whispered and soothed him, and slowly Shoyou seemed to remember how to breathe. Suga cut the sound of the heart monitor, and Shoyou slowly looked around. His eyes settled on Kageyama, and it was his turn to forget how to breathe. Those wild eyes still had a glazed look about them, but held such an intensity that Kageyama had to look away.

Suga started apologizing, but Shoyou remained despondent. Natsu translated for him, and Kageyama chewed on his cheek. He didn’t like being called by his family name? He didn’t even like  _ hearing  _ it. Kageyama tried not to think too hard about it. He focused back on the conversation. 

“I’ll leave the infirmary, but I’m waiting outside until you’re done.” Natsu puffed out her chest and tilted up her chin at Suga, leaving no room for negotiation. “Promise to hurry, Dr. Suga!” Suga smiled endearingly at Natsu, knowing when he was fighting a losing battle. 

“Very well. Kageyama, keep her company, would you?” Kageyama blinked at his name, taking a minute to register the words. He nodded, and small fingers snatched his wrist and dragged him out of the room. 

The door shut behind them, and Natsu sagged against the wall. She sighed, slowly sliding down to sit on her heels. Kageyama bent down to match her. “He’s awake.” She stated. 

“That’s good, right?”

She hummed, nodding. She looked up at him, tears travelling unchallenged down her pink cheeks. “It is.” She hiccuped, wiping at her face. “It really is! I’m just… so relieved!” She wailed, launching herself into his arms. Kageyama fell backwards, hands up in shock. Slowly, he rested his hands on her shaking shoulders, lightly patting her back. 

Natsu’s sobs faded to whimpers, and she pulled back from his lap, face flushed. “Sorry, Kageyama.” She wiped at her face, “I’ve been waiting for him to wake up for so long, you know?”

Kageyama smiled. “I know.” carefully, he reached up and ruffled her hair, and she grinned. 

The door opened behind them, and Suga poked his head out. “I’ve finished. He’ll make a full recovery, as long as he stays on bedrest for two weeksー”

Natsu was already through the doorway, no doubt back into her brother’s arms. Kageyama stood up as well, walking over to Suga in the doorway. Suga watched the siblings cling to each other with matching smiles, shaking his head. 

“He’ll be alright?” Kageyama asked, jerking his head to the Hinata siblings. 

“He will be,” Suga nodded, lowering his voice, “physically, at least. He’s suffered quite the trauma, for any years. They both have.” Suga rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze. “I’m just a doctor. I can’t help them heal where it counts.” Sugawara’s eyes settled on Kageyama’s damaged hand for a moment too long. 

“It’s up to them now, regardless.” Suga shrugged, walking back to the siblings in question. 

“Okay,” Suga called, pausing the Hinata siblings’ conversation. “I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about, but I’m sure the both of you are tired.” Both sniffed at the same time in disbelief, leaving Suga’s shoulders to sag, but he carried on regardless. “So I’m sending the both of you to take a nap, at least. Kageyama will be standing guard outside.”

“We need a guard now? To protect us, or to keep us prisoner?” Kageyama’s eyebrows rose to his hairline at the boy’s tone. Apparently, Natsu was just as surprised.

“Shoyou!” She chided, “Dr. Suga saved your life!”

“So you keep telling me. But have you stopped to ask  _ why?  _ We don’t know these people, the same way we didn’t know the Little Giant!” Shoyou snapped, yelling in his little sister’s face. “You were saved by a one in a million that time, Natsu! People don’t go out of their way to help someone else,  _ especially  _ in Solace! You  _ know _ this, Natsu. You were raped in a gods damned alley when you were  _ nine!  _ You’ve been too scared to leave the house by yourself for  _ years,  _ dammit! Did you forget that fear when  _ he _ ー” Shoyou whipped a violent hand in Suga’s direction and he yelled, “flashed a smile at you and told you  _ ‘don’t worry, I’ll save you!’ _ ? Heroes don’t exist Natsu!  _ Good people don’t exist. _ ” Shoyou took a shuddering breath, dropping his hand. “Grow up already.” He whispered.  Kageyama would have snapped right back had he not been in such shock. There was so much tumbling out of Shoyou, and he wasn’t done yet. 

Natsu sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably as she glared at her brother. “So I should have just let you die, then? Is that what you wanted me to do?”

“Yes! You should have left this town the minute I fainted. There is no place for you here in Solace, there never was! You should have left me, Natsu! I’m no better than our father. Instead, you’re indebted to these guys for saving my worthless life!” Shoyou’s words were chopped and harsh, leaving Kageyama pale at the sight of Natsu’s anguished face. Didn’t he know how brave she was, how long she waited for him?

“Have you stopped to wonder what they could ask of you to repay them? Do you think I want to see you whored out like our mother,  _ like me?  _ Least of all to repay a debt  _ because _ of me! You should have just let me die!” Kageyama could understand his words, but couldn’t agree with them when he watched Natsu reel back like she’d been struck.

“Fine!” She yelled, scrambling off the bed. “I’ll leave you right here, right now!” She sprinted to the exit, slamming the door in her wake. The remaining three watched her go, both Suga and Kageyama both jerking like they wanted to run after her. 

Then Shoyou started screaming. God, the  _ sound  _ of heartbreak in his voice was enough for even Kageyama to hear. Suga rushed to the bedside, trying to stop Shoyou’s hands from clawing and scratching his body like he wanted to crawl out of it.

“Kageyama!” Suga called, voice strained. “Come here! Try to limit his movement!” Kageyama could barely hear him over Shoyou’s shattered screams, but he quickly took Sugawara’s place in fighting Shoyou’s limbs. Suga hurried to the other side of the doom, rifling through a drawer. Kageyama watched from the corner of his eye as Suga took out a tiny clear jar and used it to fill up a syringe. 

“I’m administering a heavy sedative!” Suga called, rushing back over. “Help me pin him down and keep him still!”

Kageyama did as he was told, using almost all his weight to restrict Shoyou’s frantic thrashing. The needle went into Shoyou’s arm, and Suga pushed the plunger. Within moments, Shoyou’s movements became sluggish and weak. It was only when Shoyou had gone completely still did Kageyama relax, slowly standing up. Suga took a deep breath, hands on his hips. 

“Thank you, Kageyama.” He huffed. Kageyama nodded, looking back at Shoyou. Honestly, what a bothersome guy. He carefully replaced Shoyou’s arms at his sides and drew the blanket up, making sure that fluffy orange head was nestled in the pillow safely. He stood back up at Suga, who was watching him carefully with an odd look on his face.

“What?”

“Nothin’,” Suga shrugged, biting back a grin. “I see nothing. Nothing at all.” Kageyama didn’t get what Suga was saying, but the door burst open before he could ask. Noya, Narita and Asahi came bursting into the door, guns raised as they scanned the room.

“Suga, Kageyama!” Asahi called, eyes searching for a threat. “There was screaming; is everything okay?”

“Weapons away, boys.” Suga scratched at the back of his neck. “Shoyou woke up and had a psychosis episode. I had no choice but to administer a heavy sedative.” Sugawara looked back at Shoyou. “We might need to restrain him if he has another one. Kageyama, help me check his stitches.” The three sighed in relief, tucking away their firearms.

“Where is Natsu?” Noya asked, sweeping the room again. 

“She and her brother had a fight.” Suga started, looking Shoyou over. “She ran off.” 

“I’ll find her.” Noya took off without waiting for someone to stop him. Kageyama twisted in time to see him disappear down the hallway, before focusing back on Shoyou. His expression was quiet and gentle, as if he hadn’t just screamed his head off moments ago.

_ Honestly,  _ Kageyama clicked his tongue.  _ What a troublesome guy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I meant for this chapter to actually get into the plot of the story, but it ended up just being a fluffy/angsty filler. Whoops. My bad. \\(>.<)/ Let me know if there's any mistakes or errors!  
> As always, I love hearing from you all, so drop a comment if you have the chance. Next chapter will be up in about two weeks (because I am a slow, old man, and I take too many naps).


	5. Rinse and Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyou and Kageyama (begrudgingly) get to know one another a little bit, and Sugawara is tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading schedule? never heard of her. Actually working on the project I have posted as opposed to the 50 other half-baked ideas I have sitting in my works? Pfft. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this long overdue chapter, and if you find any mistakes <3

Kageyama was there the next time Shoyou woke up. He was lounging in his spot in the corner of the infirmary, a clear line of sight of the door and his patient. Shoyou was sleeping soundly for the next 12 hours. Natsu hadn’t come back. It sounded like she was staying with Nishinoya for now. Of course, Kageyama was staying with Shoyou, as he always seemed to be. 

Shoyou woke up slowly. He moaned and grumbled, shuffling sluggishly. Kageyema watched him, typing out a text to Suga in the corner of his eye. The redhead sat up carefully, pausing when he couldn’t move his arms. 

“We had to make sure you wouldn’t do anything crazy when you woke up,” Kageyama explained, jerking his chin to where Shoyou’s wrists and ankles were strapped to the hospital bed. Shoyou studied the makeshift bonds on his wrists, eyes flicking to Kageyama in the corner of the room. Slowly, he craned his neck around the room, no doubt looking for the girl with matching locks. 

When he realized Natsu wasn’t in the room, he curled into himself, digging his face into his knees best be could within the restraints. Kageyama tensed, wondering if he would start freaking out again. But Shoyou just… sat there. Quietly, minutes ticking by. So incredibly still, Kageyama worried he that he wasn’t breathing. That worry was answered when Shoyou took a shuddering breath. 

“What happened?” He didn’t lift his head to look at Kageyama, voice muffled and broken. 

“Suga gave you a heavy sedative to prevent you from hurting yourself or anyone else.” Kageyama’s eyes drifted to Shoyou’s arms, where angry red lines marked up his skin, even after Suga treated them. Shoyou spared a glance to his arms and nodded. 

Was Kageyama supposed to say something? Tell him where Natsu was? It was the first thing he asked about when he woke up last time, but now he seemed inclined to just sit in silence. 

So Kageyama drowned in the silence with him. 

Suga came in shortly after that, carefully shutting the door behind him. He nodded to Kageyama in greeting, already focusing on his patient. “Hey Shoyou, how are you feeling?” Shoyou didn’t respond. With furrowed brows, Suga shot Kageyama a questioning glance, and he could only shrug. “Sorry about the restraints, Shoyou. We didn’t want any risks.”

Again, he didn’t answer. 

“Natsu is fine; she is staying with another member right now.” Shoyou stirred at that, only to deflate once again a moment later. Suga shook his head, looking to Kageyma like he was ready to give up. “I’ll get someone to bring up some food for you. Do you like meatbuns?” Shoyou’s head twitched in what might have been a nod; Suga took it as a yes and turned away to send a text to whoever was that the diner. 

A couple minutes later, Narita arrived with a hesitant knock on the door, and Suga thanked the man before shutting the door softly. He tossed one to Kageyama, and set the other on the bedside table next to Shoyou.

“Shoyou, I’m going to undo your restraints so you can eat, okay?” He stared blindly at nothing while Suga undid one of his wrist restraints with careful and precise movements. Suga offered Shoyou the meatbun, who took it in his freed hand numbly. He stared at it, before letting his hand drop into his lap, meatbun and all. Suga just sighed, walking over to Kageyama. 

“Keep an eye on him, okay?” Suga spoke lowly, “I have no idea what he might do right now, so just… be careful. For his sake.” He moved to the foot of Shoyou’s bed, trying to put himself in Shoyou’s line of sight. “I’m going to step out for a while. Kageyama has my number, so just let him know if you need anything, alright?” Kageyama suspected Suga wasn’t really looking for a response at this point. He shook his head and left, shoulders slumping in defeat.

Kageyama chewed on his meatbun slowly, thinking hard. What was he supposed to do? Sit here quietly until someone else comes or Shoyou does something? That’s what he did when Shoyou was unconscious, but now… 

Arguably, Shoyou wasn’t conscious; not really. He remained unresponsive and still like stone. It was a little unsettling. More than once, Kageyama had to listen carefully for the other boy’s breathing. 

“Y’know, the meatbuns are really good. Obviously, not as good now that it’s cold, but still tasty. You shouldn’t let it go to waste.” He probed, eyeing the meatbun in Shoyou’s limp hand. A finger twitched, curling over the pastry. Slowly, Shoyou raised it to his mouth, taking the tiniest of nibbles. He swallowed, meatbun still hovering near his mouth indecisively, before chomping down and all but inhaling the rest of it. 

“Slow down, idiot! You’re gonna choke and I am  _ not  _ performing CPR on you!” Threatened Kageyama, half out of his seat and reaching for Shoyou. The other ignored him, wiping his mouth. 

“More.” 

“Huh?”

“M’hungry.” Shoyou muttered, finally looking at Kageyama.  _ Oh yeah, _ Kageyama thought.  _ The guy hasn’t eaten in almost a week.  _ Kageyama pulled out his phone, shooting a quick text to Suga. 

_ He says he’s hungry. Wants food. What good 4 coma patients? _

He watched Shoyou while waiting for a response, noticing the makeshift straps still on him. “Do you want those off?” He jerked is chin, making Shoyou study the strap on his wrist and ankles. He nodded. “Promise you won’t try anything?”

“M’kay.” 

Kageyama stood up and undid the straps carefully, fingers brushing the pale skin underneath. He wasn’t sure he should actually be undoing the restraints, but it couldn’t have been very comfortable, and after spending a week making sure the guy was as comfortable as possible, Kageyama’s pride wouldn’t have all of his work be thrown down the gutter  _ now. _

Kageyama retreated to his chair, watching Shoyou carefully. The redhead only shifted in his spot, not making any moves to run away or attack. Kageyama heaved a silent sigh in relief. He was sure he could overpower Shoyou, but that would’ve looked bad; him fighting his patient.

Kageyama’s phone buzzed, showing a reply from Suga.

_ I’m out rn. Boss will send smth up. Check on him l8r _

“Someone will be here in a bit with something you can eat.” Kageyama explained, tucking his phone away before focusing back on Shoyou andーoh.

Shoyou was staring at him with wide and vacant eyes, head tilted just so that the shadows of his hair covered the top half of his face. He again sat with a surreal stillness about him. The hair on Kageyama’s neck stood up straight. He trusted his instincts; they had never failed him before. And right now? They were _screaming._ _‘Danger! This guy is dangerous.’_

A news article flashed in kageyama’s mind. This guy had bodies piling up. He had killed before and he was going to kill  _ againー _

A knock saved Kageyama from Shoyou’s paralyzing gaze. The door swung open and Kageyama blinked at the man who entered. 

Boss strolled in, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips and a tray in hand. The sight of Boss  _ not  _ behind the diner’s counter made Kageyama jolt. Had he ever seen Boss outside of the diner? He always seemed to be there, never stepping out for more than a not-so-sneaky smoke break. Come to think of it, when did Boss ever sleep? He worked on Kageyama’s evening shifts, and was always ready with everyone’s favourite drinks first thing in the morning. He was there to enjoy lunch with whoever stopped in, and he was there to command Karasuno in the early hours of the morning. 

Boss was just  _ always there _ , so the image of him being anywhere else stopped Kageyama short. 

“Yo, Kageyama,” Boss greeted, flashing a quick grin his way. Blinking, Kageyama looked back to Shoyou, who had turned to watch the newcomer, curling into himself like Boss was a threat. Boss seemed to notice this as well, and paused his steps. “Yo, Shoyou. Natsu has told me a lot about you.” Boss greeted, slowly starting his approach again. Shoyou flinched at his sister’s name, trying to scoot away from Boss. Noticing this, Boss again stopped, holding his free hand up in a placating gesture. 

“My bad,” Boss apologized. “I’m just here to deliver some food. Kageyama said you were hungry.” Shoyou didn’t respond, watching Boss’ every move like a trapped animal. Carefully, Boss eased forward, sliding the tray onto the bedside table before backing away to give Shoyou space. “My name is Ukai, but people around here usually call me Boss.”

Kageyama sputtered. Boss decided to just toss him name out there, right off the bat? Didn’t he realize the weight of his name? Then Kageyama caught the lines of a smirk on Boss’ lips, and realized he was testing the waters with Shoyou. Trying to find out how much the kid knew. 

Shoyou sat back for a second, thinking. “You used to work with my…” The words died in his throat as he pressed farther away from Boss. If he kept going, he was going to fall  _ off _ the bed.

To his credit, Boss kept a blank face. “Saying that I ‘worked’ with Mr. Hinata is a bit of a stretch,” Kageyama pretended not to notice how Shoyou flinched at the name. “It was more of a reluctant ceasefire.” 

Shoyou didn’t look convinced. 

“Look, I’m not here to talk about him, or what you did; not yet at least.” Shoyou heard the underlying threat in Boss’ words, and pushed away from him even more. Kageyama quickly crossed the room and put himself behind Shoyou, stepping close enough to stop the guy from scooting back anymore. Shoyou shot him a venomous glare, and Kageyama blinked. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed. That was supposed to be comforting, right?

Boss ignored the exchange, still focusing solely on Shoyou. “I just wanted to introduce myself, but even I can see when I’m not wanted. Just listen to Kageyama and Suga, and I’ll stay out of your way for now.” Boss’ eyes flicked between Shoyou and Kageyama, his hand still on the redhead’s shoulders, but didn’t say anything. He showed himself out without so much as another wave.

As soon as Boss was out of the door, Shoyou was shrugging off Kageyama’s hand and scrambling to the other edge of the bed. He slipped off the edge, and Kageyama managed to grab Shoyou’s wrist before he went headfirst onto the floor. He pulled Shoyou back up and glared. Did this guy have no spacial awareness?

“Are you an idiot? That’s the second time I’ve saved you from falling off the bed in the past two minutes!” Shoyou held the wrist Kageyama had grabbed close to his chest, shoulders heaving and eyes wide. Kageyama threw his hands up, stalking around the room. “No one is going to hurt you here; these people aren’t like that!” It was  _ annoying;  _ this kid freaking out at every little thing. 

Shoyou blinked at him. “Aren’t you one of them?”

“What? Noー” Kageyama caught himself. He wasn’t yakuza; not anymore. But he wasn’t Karasuno either. Kageyama set his jaw and glared at the wall. “I’m not.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Why not?”

“You’re suddenly very chatty.”

“You started it.”

Kageyama scoffed. “Are you a child? Nevermind; just eat your food.” Kageyama flopped into his chair, pulling out and glaring at his phone screen as his leg bounced. Shoyou was going to drive him crazy. 

They sat in silence while Shoyou picked through the food Boss had brought. “Suga wants to know how you’re feeling.” Kageyama grunted, eyeing his phone and waiting for Suga to tell him how much longer he had to stay with Shoyou. 

“Sore.” Kageyama nodded sent Suga a reply saying exactly that.  “Hey,” Shoyou spoke after a moment, and Kageyama glanced up at Shoyou’s voice, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, dangling his bare feet over the edge. 

“You better not be trying to stand up again.” Kageyama was already half out of his seat, ready to push the guy back onto the bed if he had to. He halted when Shoyou didn’t make a move, still staring at his toes. 

“Is Natsu in trouble?”

Kageyama blinked at the tremor in his voice, and sat back in his chair. “Huh?”

“Natsu. I don’t know what’s been happening outside, but they’re looking for us, right?” Shoyou didn’t really seem to be looking for an answer from Kageyama at this point, as he rambled on. “It was me. She didn’t do anything. She didn’t see anything. Iー I don’t remember deciding to ki… to hurt them. It’s just, they were saying all thoseー and Natsu was  _ right there  _ and…” He was shaking, thin fingers gidding into the sheets. “She’s the only thing I’ve ever had.” He lifted his chin, brown eyes flooded with tears. “I know I screwed up. Butー they’re not after Natsu, right? They want me, right?” Shoyou’s voice cracked with desperation, like he couldn’t fathom what would happen if the police  _ were _ after Natsu. 

Kageyama swallowed thickly. “They want to question both of you. They haven’t released anything about suspects. Natsu is still a minor, so they probably want to give her to services. But… I don’t think they want to charge her, if that’s what you’re asking.” Honestly, Kageyama had no idea how Solace’s police investigations worked; the yakuza had most of them under their thumb, so he never had to worry about the law. He was practically lying through his teeth. But he  _ had  _ to do something to stop those tears. 

Crying people made him uncomfortable. 

“You can’t let services get her. The system is shitty no matter where you are, but in Solace? She  _ can’t _ .” You didn’t have to tell Kageyama that; he ended up in the yakuza because of the system. It worked out for him, for the most part, but a girl like Natsu? She’d be eaten alive. 

“Aren’t you responsible for her?” Kageyama asked instead.

Shoyou blinked like he’d been slapped. “The police are looking for me.” He stated slowly, like Kageyama somehow missed that fact. 

“So…?” Kageyama edged him on.

Shoyou clicked his tongue like Kageyama was stupid. Which he  _ wasn’t.  _ “ _ So,  _ I’m going to get arrested.”

“Only if you get caught.” 

“Iーits the police! Of course I’m going to get caught!” exclaimed Shoyou, frustrated. Kageyama couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“You’ve been watching too many TV shows. We live in  _ Solace,  _ remember? Hundreds of murders go unsolved every year. The police are useless in this city.”

Shoyou blinked, letting the words sink in. All that frustration left him as he deflated like a balloon. 

"Are you… are  _ they _ gonna turn me in?" Shoyou asked with a wince, like he didn't want to know the answer. Kageyama bit his lip. 

"They aren't on the best of terms with the authorities either, but… it will depend on if you cooperate with them. They'll keep you around if you have something to offer."

Shoyou stilled, eyes widening in panic. He wrapped his arms around himself, fingers digging into his skin. Kageyama watched the change in mood carefully. What scared him so much about doing chores? Kageyama had never done them before, and he figured it out. Surely, Shoyou could too. 

"What about Natsu? If she wants to stay, will she have to… work… as well?"

Kageyama shrugged. "Probably. She's old enough to earn her keep." 

Shoyou went pale. "No, please, she can't." He begged, nails again scraping across his pale arms. "I'llーI'll do anything. Enough for the both of us, just please, leave her alone."

Kageyama was taken aback by the desperation in Shoyou's voice, and took a moment to find his own. "Its not up to me, I have no say in the matter." Kageyama explained carefully. "Boss will probably decide."

"Boss? Take me to him, please."

"You're still on bedrestー"

"Kageyama, please! I need to talk to him before anything happens. I don't care what happens to me, but just not  _ her." _

That sent Kageyama's temper flaring. Shoyou didn't care? After all the effort Kageyama put into keeping him safe and comfortable? Absolutely not.

Kageyama pushed up from his chair and to Shoyou's bedside in quick strides. He grabbed Shoyou's shirt neckline in a fist and pulled be redhead in close. "Do  _ not _ say anything like that."

"I'm just speaking the truth!" Shoyou was glaring now too. "Even if she hates me, or never wants to see me again, I can't let her go down this path!"

Shoyou grabbed either side of Kageyama's shirt, snarling into his face. 

Kageyama shot back with equal venom. "What are you talking about?  _ 'This path' _ ? She's not exactly a little kid anymore."

"Not a little kid? Seriously? If you think I'm going to let my 14 year old sister be forced into sex just so she can have a roof over her head, then you'reー" Shoyou didn't finish, due to Kageyama jumping back as if he was burned. "Who said anything about s-sex?" He stumbled over the word, face heating up in embarrassment.

It was Shoyou's turn to reel back, fingers detangling from Kageyama's shirt. "You did! You said we'd have to work to earn her keep!"

"Work as in do chores and help out! What sicko would sell their body for a place to live?" Kageyama exclaimed, face burning red at the topic of intercourse. Shoyou blinked at this, then ducked his head, face flaming up in shame. Kageyama stared at him as he slowly processed his own words. Shoyou and Natsu's father ran a brothel. Neither of them wanted to talk about the man, or how they grew up. 

Kageyama blanched. No wonder Shoyou immediately assumed 'working' meant sex. That's all the word had ever meant to him. 

"IーI didn't mean it like that. I mean… I meant…" Shoyou shook his head, and Kageyama's weak apology died in his throat. 

"Don't bother. I know. Disgusting, right?"

The words felt like a stab in Kageyama's gut. In the back of his mind, Kageyama knew that prostitution existed. It happened often enough within the yakuza. Kageyama always ignored it and blocked it out, mostly because the idea of sex embarrassed him so much. 

He collapsed onto himself, arms braced on Shoyou's bed and holding him up as his head sagged. 

"Sorry for getting so worked up." Shoyou's voice made Kageyama lift his head. Shoyou's cheeks were still red, and he didn't dare look Kageyama in the eye. "I've spent so long trying to save Natsu from having to make that sacrifice." He mumbled. 

Kageyama sat on the edge of the bed, daring to look at Shoyou over his shoulder. "So you've…" Kageyama almost couldn't form the very thought. Shoyou flicked his eyes in Kageyama's direction through his lashes, shoulders tight to his ears. His head jerked in a nod. Kageyama stared at him in shock. Maybe even horror. 

"And Natsu?" The question slipped out before Kageyama realized.

"No. I took on all of it. There was one time when she was little… never for our father." Shoyou's eyes glazed over, like the memory of whatever happened to Natsu still pained him.

Kageyama couldn't bare to see that expression on Shoyou's face any longer, and instead took to staring at his feet. What was he supposed to say to that?

They sat in a tense silence. This was too much for Kageyama. He was used to people giving him orders and ignoring him, not confiding in him. 

So he didn’t say anything. 

Neither did Shoyou, even when he fell into a fitful sleep.

 

Suga came back a couple hours later, finding Kageyama carefully studying a sleeping Shoyou. He sat with his chair pulled to the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees, and hands pressed to his lips as he sat, deep in thought. He barely even noticed when Suga first entered the room.

“Did you know?” His lips moved before his brain. Suga blinked at him.

“Know what?”

Kageyama jerked his chin to Shoyou’s sleeping figure. “What he’s done.” He swallowed around the rising heat at the thought. “For his father.”

“What, the prostitution?” Suga asked, the bluntness of his words hitting Kageyama like a slap to the face. Suga looked over the clipboard in his hands, glancing at Shoyou to ensure he was still asleep. “Of course. With a childhood like his and Natsu’s… besides, his body tells its own history. I’m a doctor; I know what to look for.”  He didn’t say anything else, preoccupied with checking Shoyou’s breathing with a stethoscope. Kageyama sucked his lip between his teeth absently.

Finishing his checkup, Suga looked back to Kageyama. “Why? Does it bother you?”

Kageyama never thought about intimacy between people when he was with the yakuza. He only ever focused on the tasks in front of him, not bothering with whatever the people around him were up to. It was a foreign concept to him.

Maybe that was why it was weighing on his mind. But looking back at Shoyou, something told him that wasn’t it. 

Shoyou was so  _ small.  _ Suga mentioned that the Hinata siblings were so petite because in part of malnutrition as babies or something along those lines, but apparently Shoyou was around the same age as Kageyama. He didn’t seem like it, with those big, childlike brown eyes. The idea that the kid in front of him had done so many things Kageyama couldn’t begin to fathom… 

With god knows how many people.  _ Strangers _ . Things he was forced into with no other option. 

... Maybe it did bother Kageyama. Just a bit. 

He told himself it was because Kageyama had put so much thought and care into Shoyou’s wellbeing, that the idea of him suffering didn’t sit right with Kageyama’s pride. Again, something told him that wasn’t it, but this time he ignored the feeling before he dwelled on the idea any longer. 

He tore his eyes from Shoyou, directing them instead to Suga, who had apparently gotten tired of waiting for an answer from Kageyama to his question, and was typing away on his phone. His eyes flicked up to Kageyama before falling back to his phone. 

“You can leave now, Kageyama. Go get something to eat, get some sleep.”

Kageyama blinked at him. Right. Now that Suga was here, he didn’t need to stay any longer. How long had he been here anyways? What time was it, again?

Numbly, he nodded, stood, stretched, and brushed past Suga with a polite farewell. He didn’t spare the sleeping Shoyou a glance as the door shut behind him, out of fear that he wouldn’t be able to leave if he did so. 

 

Suga was  _ tired.  _ Seijoh activity was on the rise, and these days Karasuno seemed to be a magnet for troubled kids. First Kageyama, then Akiteru’s little brother and his friend, and now the Hinata siblings. Not to mention the girl Kiyoko took in last month… 

He rubbed his eyes, dropping his pen and leaning away from the paperwork sitting in front of him like he could somehow escape it. He might be a back alley doctor, but that didn’t mean he could just skip out on the paperwork. The heels of his hands dug into his eyes.

He sat at his desk in the apartment he shared with Daichi, nestled in the corner and buried in paperwork. Tanaka was in the infirmary with Shoyou (against Suga’s better judgement, but Kageyama needed a break  _ eventually  _ and Tanaka __ was the only one readily available)  and Natsu was with Nishinoya. They'd be fine.

Suga pushed the Hinata siblings from his mind, mentally preparing himself for the paperwork that was still in front of him.

Suga opened his eyes in time to see a sandwich being placed in front of him instead. Daichi was standing over his shoulder with an exasperated expression. 

“Boss sends his regards.”

“What, no coffee?” Suga nibbled on the sandwich, at a loss for appetite. Daichi shook his head, leaning against Suga’s desk and watching him pick at his food. 

“He offered. I cut you off.”

Suga frowned. “That’s rude. Why would youー”

Daichi cut him off, ignoring his question. “When was the last time you slept?” Suga set his sandwich down and checked his watch.

“A while.” Suga’s jaw locked as he refused to meet Daichi’s worried expression.

“Why?” Daichi’s voice was soft, patient. 

Suga bit his cheek. “Been busy.” His words came out clipped, resigning himself to another lecture from his friend.

“When was the last time you ate?”

“You just gave me a sandwich, didn’t you?” He heard a sigh, and Daichi pushed off the table. A warm hand landed on his shoulder, turning Suga in his swivel chair to face Daichi. Suga refused to meet those gentle eyes, and stared at the ground instead. 

“For a doctor, you don’t have many healthy habits.” Daichi chided, a weak attempt to lighten the mood. When Suga didn’t bother with an answer, Daichi knelt down in front of him, forcing the doctor to look at him. The worry and pain painted on Daichi’s face was enough. Suga knew what he was going to say; he didn’t need to say it out loud. 

But he would anyways.

“You can’t take care of others if you don’t take care of yourself first.”

 Suga glared at Daichi. “I’m a doctor. It’s my job to take care of others.” His tone dripped with irritation. Daichi’s expression only hardened.

“Then let  _ me _ take care of  _ you.”  _ Daichi pressed closer, laying his hands on Suga’s knees. They did this, sometimes; when no one was looking. Held glances or touches for longer than necessary; shared quiet moments maybe just a  _ little _ too close. They never addressed this habit they had, and Suga had no intention of doing so.

The warm hand on his bouncing leg brought him back to the present. "Things are getting riskier; I can’t afford to slow down." He explained, like Daichi wasn't in the loop as much as he was. "Seijoh is on the move, we have a bunch of troublemakers running around and Boss and Takeda have their hands full with the residents anー”

“Easy there, Suga.” Daichi rubbed Suga’s legs gently in an attempt to stop him from shaking, but it was too late and everything was spilling out.

“ーAnd you’re getting sent out with tasks that are more dangerous for longer amounts of time!” Suga’s voice cracked. Daichi’s hands stilled as he turned his head away. Suga knew why; Daichi didn’t want him to see his expression. Suga had seen it plenty before, he didn’t need to see it to know it was there. 

Daichi looked back at Suga, tilting his head with a weak smile. “I’m fine right now, aren’t I?” His hands carefully pushed up Suga’s sides to rest at his hips, a warm and familiar weight as Daichi pressed closer still. Suga ignored the warmth seeping into his sides.

“But there’s no guarantee you’ll be fine next time, or the time after that!” He couldn’t look at Daichi. Not when he knew Daichi wouldn’t say the answer he wanted.  _ Couldn’t  _ say the words Suga wanted to hear. 

_ “I won’t go out anymore.” _

Suga could never ask Daichi to do that. He could never shackle him like that, take him away from Karasuno and all it’s dangers, just because Suga didn’t want him getting hurt. 

They were  _ crows.  _ They lead lives scavenging for the next meal and fending off predators. They danced with death every time they took flight. But God, did they  _ fly.  _ There was nothing more liberating than black feathers. 

Fingers curled into his sides, bringing Suga back to the present. Daichi was watching him with wide, earnest eyes. “If I’m in trouble, I know you’ll save me.” he said it with such certainty; nothing but absolute trust radiating off of him. Suga swallowed around the lump in his throat. Daichi pressed even closer, so his face was only inches from Suga's.  _ Just a little bit closer,  _ Suga thought, eyes flicking down to Daichi's lips against his will.  _ Just a little bit more, and I'll be okay. _

Daichi blinked at him, carefully watching Suga's flickering eyes. Realizing he was caught, Suga felt his face warm. He was leaned in too close to lean back; it would be like an admission to his guilt. Instead, he let his head fall forward, forehead resting on Daichi's shoulder.

 Daichi huffed out a breath he had been holding in, shoulders sagging. He cleared his throat.

"I know you'll save me," he repeated quietly in Suga's ear. “So just in case, I need you in top form. Let’s get you to bed for a couple hours.” He made to stand up, obviously intending to bring Suga along with him. Suga pulled him back, hands grabbing onto Daichi's strong biceps to still him. “Wait…” Suga's breath stuttered in his chest. “Just… Let me just have this a moment, okay?” Daichi hesitated only a moment, before settling his hands back on Suga's hips like that's where they belonged. In Suga's opinion, they did.

They sat quietly for a second, until Daichi shifted under Suga. “I’ll do you one better.” Suga lifted his head somewhat reluctantly, finding Daichi wearing a soft, almost bashful smile. He stood up, bringing Suga with him, fingers intertwined. He lead Suga away from his desk to Daichi's room, steps only hesitating as they entered through the doorway. He looked to Suga, then his bed, and back to Suga. “Is this okay?” he asked carefully, like Suga was a spooked horse about to take off. 

_ God, yes.  _ Suga thought to himself, but only nodded to Daichi.They'd done this routine many times before, and he hoped it would continue after. As long as whatever was between them remained unspoken, Suga would be fine with never going any further.

Daighi smiled in response, and gently lead Suga to his bed. He stripped down to his boxers, and at that point Suga knew how tired he was, because he never missed a chance to see Daichi in a state of undress, but now he could hardly keep his eyes open.

Noticing how fast Suga was fading, Daichi helped him out of his clothes and down to his underwear, and guided him to the bed. Suga crawled under the covers, Daichi close behind him. They lay facing each other, both seeming to be waiting for the other to initiate what always happened when they ended up in the same bed together. 

Daichi finally moved, and opened his arms in an invitation. Suga took it without hesitation.

With his head over Daichi's broad chest, he heaved a sigh of relief. His eyes dropped, Daichi's arms wrapped around him snuggly. He'd rather be nowhere else.

God, Suga was  _ tired.  _ Wrapped up in Daichi, it took no time at all for him to slip into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for anyone who stuck around... Sorry. My bad. I figured "Over the summer, since I'm not working, I'll have tons of time to write!" And I did. I just used it for reading fanfic instead of writing it...  
> So since my summer break is just about over, I mustered the motivation to get another chapter up. >.<
> 
> PSA: I decided that Shoyou and Natsu's small statures is in part due to the neglect they faced as babies. It's not exactly a real life symptom, but I thought it would be a good way to draw them back to their upbringing. The first two years of a child's life are critical to their continued growth throughout their lives. Going hungry or living in poor conditions as an infant can result in severe disruptions in their development that can have permanent effects and last the course of their entire life, both physically and mentally. I'm no expert about the fine details, but it is something very important to me, and most people don't seem to realize how important proper care is for a baby. 
> 
> Thanks for listening to me blabber on, and for sticking around after I dropped off the project for a while there. I'd like to say I'll have something up in two weeks, but school is picking up again, so I'm not sure how that is going to play out...


End file.
